With Claws And Fangs
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Trapped inside a video game? Check. Wake up on top of a cliff with nothing but PJ's on? Check. Hate your own existence? Check. Going to make sure everyone lives through this supposed curse of the mountains? Oh definitely.
1. Chapter 1

...Cold.

...So cold.

Very cold! Super cold! Fucking freezing cold! Why is it so damn cold?!

The sensation as though being stuck inside a freezer finally incited my shocked eyes to open. And instead of seeing the white bedroom ceiling above, what greeted me was the dark blue sky with countless snowdrops descending.

As for the warm bed I'm usually acquainted, in its stead was hard stone cold ground, and my back shivered immediately. Arms quickly wrapped around my body in an effort to warm myself from the merciless winter, and I sat up to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Stone ground, endless snow, leafless trees nearby, and what seemed like a cliff ten feet away.

Was I dreaming? Nope, the freezing sensation was enough of an indication that this was, indeed, reality.

Was I... dead? Am I in hell?

If so, they'll have to try harder than that. Joke's on them, I love snow.

As I thought of such, a strong current blew through me, bare arms freezing with an intensity that I quickly tried to warm them back up. I'll just correct myself; I love snow... when I'm inside the house. Let's see... back's shivering due to sleeping on the snowy ground, teeth shivering violently, eyes squinting as hard as possible to view my location more clearly. Aside from that I don't feel any pain, though I could feel my bare feet go cold-

Ah, great, I'm still in my black pajama's. In the middle of a snowstorm. In the middle of fucking nowhere.

Just where was I...?

Okay, let's think clearly about this.

My name is Jack. Jack Wright. I'm twenty years old. I'm from England. And I'm currently in my PJ's in the middle of fucking nowhere.

What did I do this time to warrant this?

Dear God! If I stay out here any long I'm gonna freeze to death! Shelter... Yes that's what I need. Shelter and warmth. Now if I can just see through this foggy area-

Fuck!

Just taking one step forward is painful enough! My feet protested violently against the stone fluffy ground. Well what do they want me to do, lie down and die?! I'm tired, I'm confused, and I'm probably going to die of hypothermia.

Oh wonderful. Hopefully it's a quick way to go-

The sound of crunching forced me to look up from my shivering state. Footsteps? Was I going to be rescued? And possibly have some answer to why I've gone to bed a few hours ago and suddenly now in the middle of what seems like Alaska-?

"Oh Jesus Christ!"

Took the words right out of my mouth love! Now two running girls almost impacted right into me, thankfully stopping before potentially pushing me off the cliff. Both looked to be teenagers, adorning black jeans, a blue shirt and a pink coat. Both had black hair. one wore a woolly hat while the other wore glasses-

...Was it my shivering eyesight or was there something familiar about these girls?

They looked just as surprised to see me, both taking large gasps and stepping back after almost knocking me down, before glancing behind them. fear clear on their features. And despite my freezing state, I managed to frown. I know I've seen these two before... but where...?

The two teens grabbed each other's hand, backing away from where they ran from, stopping when I was directly behind them. "No!" The one in the woolly hat said. "No! Shit! No!"

...No what?

Yet as they made a movement to back away further, instinct told me to place a hand on their backs each to prevent that happening. I ain't being pushed off a cliff anytime soon! Sod what they're afraid of!

Yet that fear seemed warranted, as ghastly eyes peeked out from the foggy storm before us. The sight of them instilled a paralyzing coldness within me, halting my bodily functions altogether, and it was at that moment I understood why these two girls were so afraid.

What was that thing...?

"Get back!" The vocal girl tried vainly to tell the creature to leave, but to no avail. The only responce was it slowly coming out of the fog, like a predator observing its prey-

Oh... Oh shit no... Oh fuck me...

"W-W-W-Wendigo..." I managed to force out hoarsely, through grit shaking teeth. Indeed, how could I forget such a creature? It was a nightmarish monster that appeared in that clever game Until Dawn...

...Which means... This two girls I was now pushing behind me to protect them...

I wanted to look behind me to confirm this horrifying theory, but my eyes stay focused on the approaching Wendigo. It was as terrifying as the game portrayed it. How else could I describe it than say it looked like pre-evolved form of a Necromorph from Dead Space?

Oh, I know how to describe it: I'm dead.

I'm so dead. I'm so fucking dead. Goodbye cruel world, because THIS is how I meet my fate.

If by any chance this was just a nightmare, please, don't hesitate in waking me up this very instant-

"FUCK! NO!" Screams from behind prompted me to look around.

Forcing my eyes off the looming creature, my arm managed to extend out in time, grasping Beth's arm before both she and her sister could fall off completely like last time. Meeting my eyes with shock and relief, I quickly pulled with what strength I could muster, helping the poor girl, and by extension her sister, back up. Both quickly collasped on their knees, recovering from the ordeal.

Thank God, they wouldn't die this time-

The sound of close snarling cut off my exhausted train of thought, as though breathing right over my shoulder. This was accompanied by the terrified expressions on the two girl's faces looking above me. Everything in my body ceased functioning, leaving an empty vacuum for fear to suck up.

I'm dead...

...Well, at least I died saving a life. Two lives, now that's a bonus.

My body wouldn't stop shivering, so staying still was out of the question. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the end.

But fate, it seemed, had other plans to torture me.

The scream of the Wendigo was ear-piercing, so much it forced me to clutch my infected right ear in pain. Fuck! Yet a shred of warmness was felt from behind me, and the sides I noticing an orange glow cover the stone floor. And the screams of the Wendigo slowly fading, as if the monster was running away.

The warmness faded, as well, and more crunching footsteps was heard behind me. And I hazarded a guess as to who they belonged to.

"Guy with flamethrower right behind me?" I asked wryly. The two kneeling girls looked taken aback by the lucky guess, and nodded warily. In turn, I nodded, feeling the coldness now get to my head. "Figured as much..."

The last thing I heard then were the surprised yelps as my body stumbled forward, collapsing into the arms of the two teens.

Some dream this was...

* * *

...Okay, that was much better.

Opening my eyes, I blinked several times for the blurriness to fade, taking in my new surroundings with much more calmness this time around. Instead of waking up to a cold freezing atmosphere with merciless snow overtaking my being, I was greeted, this time, by a warm bed and cozy looking room. This was clearly a safer area than the environment I've woken up to earlier.

Only one problem: This wasn't my room.

Nope, I was another completely unfamiliar area. Moving my tired head left and right, it didn't take long to decipher that I was inside from wooden cabin. The walls were clearly constructed of pure wood. Though the ceiling had plaster to it. Beside this large bed I was in was a small table with a lamp. Everything was neat and orderly, as though this was a guest's quarter that no one had used until now.

...Nope, not feeling any handcuffs. Which means I wasn't a prisoner... somewhat. Who knows, the room could be under surveillance while I was inwardly talking to myself.

Still, I wasn't quite ready to get up just yet, not while I took advantage of the warmness after that hectic night. What happened again... I was in the middle of a snowstorm, saved Beth and Hannah's life, and almost got decapitated by a Wendigo.

...Yeah, sounds about right.

A quiet knock on the wooden door far from the front of the bed. And immediately a person entered the room, smiling at me in relief. "Oh, you're awake. Thank God."

Another teenage female. Woolly red and white sweater. Blue jeans. Golden earrings. And blonde hair...

Always had a weakness for blondes.

Slowly walking towards me, as if wary I'd lash out, the young woman continued with a tentative, friendly expression, "Are you alright? What's your name? Can I get you anything?"

Whoa, easy there. I'm the one with questions here love.

"Water." I managed to say hoarsely. "I need water."

The girl nodded, "I'll be right back." And just like that, she left shutting the door behind her.

Giving me enough time to discern her identity. If last night actually happened, then that means the impossible. An event which no sane person would honestly wish to trap themselves in. Though then again, my sanity's always been questionable. More so than Josh- No, no. Unlike Josh I didn't devolve into madness and mindlessly blame everyone for the death of my siblings; who were very much alive, thank you very much.

Just as his were alive, if last night was a real occurrence-

The girl returned without delay, holding a fresh glass of clean water. "Here you are." I graciously accepted the offered glass, drinking the refreshing sustenance.

Ahh... Just what I needed.

"Thank you." The kind teenager nodded at my gratitude, taking the half-full glass after I was done with it. My throat available for clear communication, my eyes wandered around the place, "Where am I...?"

"The Washington Lodge." She answered with a soft tone.

My eyes met hers. Green. A blonde girl with green eyes. I'd be shocked if she wasn't taken already. "George Washington?" Incredible. I was making jokes while in this oh-so marvelous situation.

Yet that seemed to crack a humoured smile on the young woman's face. "Not exactly." Then she had the audacity to invade my personal space, resting a rather warm palm on my forehead. "No temperature... It's amazing you managed to survive freezing to death like that, in the cold with nothing but PJ's on."

Amazing... Sure.

"What did you say your name was?"

Meeting her curious yet gentle stare dead-on, I replied with all seriousness I could muster, "I'm Jesus."

"Hm, I doubt that. The beard isn't long enough, for starters."

I tugged at the cold facial hair. "Long enough to impress the ladies though, I imagine."

"In contrast to wearing pajama's outside on the top of a snowy mountain." The girl retorted, yet was clearly amused by my sense of humour. "But right now, instead of flirting, you can tell me your real name first?"

"...Fair enough." I sighed. It was fun while it lasted. "My name is Jack. Jack Wright. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss..."

"Samantha, but my friends call me Sam."

...Well that confirms it.

The girl's - no Samantha's - brow furrowed in concern as I rested my head back on the pillow, the revelation hitting me like a tidal wave.

I was in Until Dawn...

Fan-fucking-tastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the dustiness of these clothes certainly didn't help with this godforsaken cold of mine. Black trousers, white socks, blue shirt and darker blue jumper, all handpicked by myself from selecting out of the nearby closet. Whatever kept me comfortable and warm while I was seemingly stuck in this horror game.

Bad news: I'm stuck in Until Dawn.

Good news: I'm now buddies with Sam.

Oh right, did I mention I'm inside Until Dawn? Because if not, then that's what I;ve been dwelling this past hour since Sam left me in peace at my request.

So, I'm stuck in Until Dawn. By what? By who? And why? I don't know, all I know is I almost DIED last night from either the Wendigo or hypothermia. And to be honest, I would've preferred from the cold given the option. But, by some miracle, I'm alive, saved by no doubt the flamethrower guy. Sam explained that I was carried in by Beth and Hannah, and the stranger departed at the doorstep before she or the others could question or even thank him.

Which means I'm the closest person they'll interrogate. Oh fucking huzzah...

Currently, I was inspecting myself through the mirror. My skin was alot more pale than usual - no doubt thanks to standing in the middle of a blizzard with nothing but PJs on - but other than the worrisome skin colour, and goddamn cold, I seemed to be alright.

Aside from the fact that, you know, I'm trapped in a fucking video game. A horror one at that. But why? I never played Until Dawn; I only watched walkthroughs of it! And of all places, why this one? Hell, I'd prefer being trapped in, say, BioShock where the mad resided, than hunted down by cannibalistic animals that can rip you apart like paper-

A knock on the nearby door. "Come in." My voice was still a little shaky, but the change of clothing helped a little; don't get me started on how much of a nightmare it was changing while it was snowing outside.

The sound of the door opened, followed by a familiar inquiring voice. "Everything okay?"

Why, yes Sam, everything was _fine._ I mean, I only just figured out I'm stuck in a world filled with flesh-devouring monsters which dwelled on this particular mountain, with some obvious college teenagers who don't understand exactly how screwed they are while they're stuck here. And to top it all off, I almost fucking died last night.

I'm peachy keen.

"Yes, thank you." I opted to reply instead. Despite my confusion, fear and frustration, there was no reason to take it out on my favourite character of this game. As the kind blonde entered, I turned to her.

The eighteen-year-old - I'm assuming - seemed to smile at the sight of me. "Well, you seem to be better now than earlier."

"That's deba... Deba... AH-CHOO!"

God dammit!

"Here." A pack of tissues was presented before me. "We could hear you sneezing from downstairs."

"Thank you.." I graciously took the pack, smiling in relief. "You're a lifesaver, Miss Samantha."

"The real lifesaver is the one who saved Hannah and Beth from falling off a cliff. And just call me Sam." The taller blonde said in amusement. That's right, taller. I'm not a midget, certainly, but one of the cons of being me, unfortunately, is that I'm the average size of a teenager girl. You can imagine, it's quite irritating seeing the average male taller than you.

"Well, thank you, Miss Sam."

"You don't need to so formal, either, Mr Wright." That brought a humorued smile to my face. Good thing, need some positive reinforcement, considering my predicament. Sam inclined her head behind her, "Everyone's waiting for you downstairs. They want to meet the man who appeared out of nowhere and saved our friend's lives."

I bet they do...

"Oh, don't worry, they won't bite." She reassured, noting my look. "They're very nice people... Well, usually..."

I shook my head slowly, rubbing the spot on my forehead where the fading headache remained. "You'll have to excuse my skepticism, Mi- Err, Sam." I quickly corrected myself at her raised brow. "I'm just wary of teenagers in general."

Sam tilted her head curiously. "How do you know they're all teenagers?"

...Shit...

"Lucky guess?"

Give her credit, she seemed to see right through my bullshit. But instead of commenting as such, the frowning girl shrugged as well. "Well, they won't hurt you, regardless, just probably ask some questions which we'd all like to know. And besides, you don't look like you're out of the teenage age just yet."

"I'm twenty." A weak justification, but I was growing out of the norm.

"My point exactly." Her eyes gleamed in amusement. "Though the beard makes you look a little older."

I consciously rubbed the long facial hair in question. "And handsome?"

"Hm, only if you trim it down a little." Her smile brightened slightly at my unimpressed expression, turning around towards the doorway. "If you're feeling up to it, follow me. Everyone's waiting to meet you."

...Well, guess i have zero choice in the matter. If I'm going to be stuck on this cursed mountain, then I may as well interact with the regular visitors while I'm practically 'imprisoned' here.

"Alright, lead the way, Miss- Sorry, Sam."

"See, you're learning already."

"Hardy har..."

* * *

As soon as I saw the multiple pairs of eyes on me, I froze on the spot. Thankfully not literally, but the cold certainly didn't help.

Beside me, Sam whispered reassuringly, "Go on. They won't bite."

Thanks love...

Slowly, I walked down the stairs, the kind blonde woman evenly moving next to me just in case, offering support. And as we were reaching the main living room, I noted who the people greeting exactly were.

Beth. She was regarding me with curiosity and... concern?

Mike. At first I didn't like the guy, but his character somehow grew on me throughout the game. He waved in a friendly manner.

Matt. The character I'm barely indifferent to. He smiled politely upon meeting my look.

Jessica. The typical teenage female stereotype. She was regarding me with folded arms.

Emily. The bitch no one in their right mind would actually like; no offence to them. She seemed to blink at the slight distaste across my features upon glancing at her.

And Ashley. Again, another character I was mainly indifferent to. She was observing me with interest.

"Everyone, this is Jack." Sam introduced me to the crowd as we entered the living room, stepping back for space. "Jack, these are my friends."

"How's it going? I'm Mike." The tall obvious muscle man of the classic horror teenage group stepped up first, shaking my hand rather roughly. Jesus, calm down mate, my hand's still fucking freezing. He seemed not to notice. "Thanks for saving our friend's lives last night."

"What he said." Matt said next, shaking my hand next, and thank God was his gesture more softer. "I'm Matt. We're very grateful for what you did."

"If you weren't there, who knows what could've happen." Ashley chose to greet me next, shaking my hand with her gloved own. "I'm Ashley, but you can call me Ash."

I most certainly will not, but thank you anyway.

The slightly taller girl then motioned towards the two sitting females, one smiling while the other was sotic. "That's Jessica, and she's Emily. And you've already Beth."

"Yes, though I don't think we were properly introduced." I said jokingly.

The one in the woolly hat, Beth, nodded and approached, slowly shaking my hand next. "Hi... My sister's still recovering upstairs from last night's ordeal. Thanks for saving our lives."

"No problem." I smiled slightly. "I wouldn't let anyone die on my watch."

Beth smiled slightly in turn, stepping back while Sam spoke up again, "Chris and Josh are recovering from hangovers, so we'll introduce you to them later."

Oh yeah... Completely forgot about them.

"In the meantime, maybe you can tell us why you were walking around a mountain in the middle of the night with nothing but your PJ's." A rather snide voice called out, directing our attention to the black-haired teenager.

Emily...

Just looking at her incited me to frown heavily. Should I give this woman the satisfaction of indulging her curiosity, or change the subject? "I would, but I'm a little more interested as to why two teenage girls were running around in the middle of nowhere."

From the side, Mike rubbed the back of his head, adopting a sheepish expression. "Hannah may have ran away after we pulled a harmless little prank on her, and Beth ran after her-"

"'Harmless'?" The older sister of Hannah cut off in question. "You humiliated her, almost causing us to fucking die!"

Ouch, take that assholes...

"Beth, we said we're sorry-"

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to!" Beth interrupted Ashley, pointing upstairs. "Hannah could be traumatized from all this for all we know. Hell, I'm amazed I haven't been traumatized yet, after nearly falling off a cliff and getting eaten by a monster!"

That confirms the Wendigo...

"We didn't mean to hurt her." Matt pitched in rather weakly.

"Beth." Mike began calmly, placing two unwelcome hands on the fuming girl's shoulders. Beth glared hard, but the taller teenage seemed not to notice. "We understand. Really, we do. You've both had a bad night, making you see things. But it's all over now. Hannah'll get better in no time. She just needs some rest, and so do you-"

"Oh, so both of us were just seeing things. Both of us, by coincidence, saw the tall monster that was chasing after us to the cliff?"

Ahh teenager drama. Overreacting, but entertaining nonetheless.

"If I may." Both turned to look at me, Beth shrugging off Mike's hands harshly as I spoke up in her defense. "Did this creature look incredibly tall, all pale with white eyes, standing on two legs and ready to devour you?"

Her eyes widened. "Yes! You obviously saw it too!"

Well no, all I saw were the eyes. But I didn't need to tell them that. I nodded, "Yes, one of many threats which plagues these mountains. I'd recommend you stay indoors and lock all doors and windows at night, during your stay here."

"Funny, that's what the old man said." Beth commented with folded arms, frowning curiously. "You knew what that thing was?"

Now I was the center of attention. And I didn't like it one bit.

"It was probably just a harmless animal you mistook for a monster." Jessica spoke up.

Beth shook her head. "That was not an animal, at least none I've ever seen."

"All living creatures, my dear, are animals in their own way." I pointed out, to which Matt seemed to nod in agreement. "But that 'old man', who I presume you mean was the man with the flamethrower, spoke words of wisdom. It's imperative you do as he said until you leave these mountains."

Emily snorted loudly. "You honestly think there's some kind of demonic creature haunting thes emoutain. Give me a break." Okay, fuck off bitch. No one asked for your opinion. Standing up, the woman then approached haughtily. "You and that old man are full of shit. There's no monster on these mountains. And you didn't answer my question before, why the hell were you wearing your pajama's in the middle of a snowy mountain?"

Why? Fuck you, that's why.

As though sensing the incoming tension, Sam stepped in between us, making a gesture for peace. "I think we should wait until Chris and Josh wake up first, before we hear the full story. Right guys?"

"Uhh, right." Mike said quickly, placing comforting hands on Emily's shoulders. Yet the glaring match between herself and I lasted for a moment, before the woman scoffed and turned way back to the couch with... Mike?

...Oh right, those two were dating a year before the events of the game. I forgot. Then who was Jessica dating at this time, Matt?

Yet before I could possibly find out, Sam gently steered me away from the group. "Sorry about that." She began when we were out of earshot. "Em can be confrontational at times."

"That's one way of putting it..."

The blonde woman smiled slightly at the jab. "I don't blame you for the bad first impression, she can behave like a total bitch, but she's a nice person once you get to know her." Implying I want to interact more with that woman at all. Pausing, Sam turned to regard me with a polite grin. "Are you hungry? We have some food in the kitchen if you'd like."

"AH, no no, thank you, you've done enough for me." I quickly said rather frantically. I hate imposing on people like this. "I'd rather not interfere with your lives more than I already have-"

"'Interfere with out lives'?" Sam echoed with a raised brow, sounding very amused. "Don't be silly. Now, come on." Concluded by pulling my sleeve, despite my protests. "You clearly need to eat."

Get her credit, this woman has remarkable strength. "Do you lift or something?"

She threw me a rather disarming smile. "No, but I am an athlete." Ahh. "Afterwards, I can show you around, if you want."

...Well, fuck it. Since she's clearly adamant in keeping me around. "You wouldn't happen to have a library around, would you, Miss- God dammit, Sam?" A light chuckle was her response, followed by a friendly nod.

* * *

After breakfast - which was wonderful,. thank you for asking - Sam had kindly escorted me to the dusty yet welcoming library, and left me to my thoughts at my request. What followed by her departure was what I naturally did while thinking: Pacing.

The floorboards creaked at my continuous movements, clearly unused to someone walking over the same spots for probably over an hour now. It's a damn shame; many teenagers just don't appreciate the beauty that is knowledge and books. Though it is refreshing to be on my own currently after that hectic greeting with those characters.

Alright. Situation: I'm trapped in Until Dawn. Possible methods of escaping: Magic bullshit or completing the game itself. I hope it wasn't the latter, since I have absolutely no desire to sticking around this world for a whole _year._ People I could possibly trust while I'm stuck here: Sam without a doubt, and the Wendigo expert currently hunting down and trapping those beasts.

Hm, it's funny that I'm still breathing, after nearly getting ripped apart last night by one of those creatures last night. At the cost of saving two lives, I nearly destroyed my own. Was it worth it? Definitely. Despite the fact they're pixelated characters in a video game, no one was beyond saving. I would've died, although scared, but also content at saving two people from death. Which begs the question; now that I saved the lives of Hannah and Beth, what were the repercussions for such? Actions always had consequences; even doing a good deed can cause disaster elsewhere. I suppose I'll find out, while I'm here. But hopefully, I won't be here for too long-

"Oh. Sorry, didn't know you were in here." I barely heard the door open. Turning around, I was met with the surprised stare of Ashley. "I'll just come back later then-"

"Oh, no it's fine." I quickly assured the young woman, shaking my head. She smiled, taking that indication to enter. "I'm just pacing around, really."

Ashley raised a brow. "In the library?"

"I like libraries." I shrugged, which incited her light grin.

"Really? Me too." Closing the door behind her, she stepped forward to one of the shelves, but still kept her eyes on me. "Sorry about earlier with Emily. It wasn't the best of introductions."

"Meh. I've dealt with her kind before."

"Really?"

"No."

She blinked, before realizing I was joking and chuckled with me. "Hehehehe. Though I'm sure, given time, you'll get along with her and everyone else in no time."

"I look forward to it."

Ashley obviously noted the sarcasm, frowning for a moment before regarding the rows of books. "So then, what brings you to the mountains, Jack?"

Just 'Jack'? No 'Mr Wright' beforehand? Did their parents teach them nothing about formalities before friendliness? "I'm a... traveler." I lied after a moment's pause. Yes, that seemed the only plausible explanation I can think of for my circumstances.

"And you travel... in your PJ's?"

Lie number two. "I sorta lost my equipment during climbing these mountains, hence why your friends found me... in that state."

She glanced at me curiously. "Then why didn't you just use the cable car?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Because why not take the fun way up?"

"If by that you mean suicidal way, sure..." Yet her tone suggested amusement. "Although, if you hadn't been there, Hannah and Beth might've..." She sobered for a moment, looking down, "Well, we're glad you were there to prevent that."

I shrugged, yet before I could respond, the door unexpectedly opened wildly. "Hey Ashley, Chris is lookin' for ya... Oh."

Oh Christ, it's you...

Immediately my body tensed, hands clenched in preparation in case this ass clown tried anything. Because standing before us, stunned himself by the sight of me, was none other than Josh Washington. The character I should've been feeling sorry during the game, but his actions towards the ones not even responsible for the prank diminished any sympathy towards him.

"Oh hey Josh. This is Jack." Ashley, picking up on the tension, decided to introduce us to one another. "Jack, this is Josh, Hannah and Beth's brother."

You know what's funny? Every Josh I've met in life turned out to be an asshole, save for one. Let's hope this one becomes an exception too, but I'm not holding my breath over it.

"Oh!" Josh blinked in realization, stepping forward rather happily. "So you're the guy who saved my sister's lives!"

Oh, so he's heard of me? I'm hardly flattered.

Next thing I knew, they tall bastard was shaking my hand swiftly. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you for being there, man. God knows what would've happened if you weren't there to save them."

Oh, I can think of a few ideas...

Then he felt the need to place a hand on my back and begin steering me away from the library. "Come on man, let me show you around the place. My treat. I'll even introduce ya to Chris. You haven't met Chris already have ya? Also, you can have some drinks, on the house."

My desperate glance at Ashley did no favours, as she simply shrugged sheepishly at me being pushed out of the library. I haven't even said a word to this man and already he behaved as though we were best buddies!

Where's Sam when you need her?


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya sure ya don't wanna try some, pal?"

Over my dead cold body. "Uhh, no thanks, I'm good." I replied for the umpteenth time at the drunk Josh's suggestion, who shrugged again at my refusal to intoxicate myself. The two were currently 'hanging out' within the kitchen sitting against the counter, after Josh had concluded the tour around his estate to me and offered me refreshments.

In other words: alcohol.

"Ya don't know what you're missin'." I'm pretty sure I do. The stupid manchild waved his bottle in the air. "This is the drink to end all drinks! Nothing says a good vacation than the sweet taste of alcohol..."

God damn, someone get me out of here...

"Still, I have to thank ya for savin' my sisters." Josh continued drunkenly, grinning at me, prompting me to lean back at the nauseating alcoholic breath. "If it weren't for you... Then... Then..."

"You've thanked me about twenty times now." I pointed out softly, not wanting to cause any violent outbursts by this psychopath. "And again, it was no problem."

"Yeah... Yeah..." He nodded in agreement, before leering at me suddenly, "Ya sure you don't drink? Who the fuck walks around a mountain with PJ's on if they're not drunk?"

Oh someone get me out of here!

"Hey Josh. Hey Jack." My saving grace spoke, inciting us to looked behind at Sam, who was smiling humouredly at us. "Having fun?"

"The best Sammy!" Josh exclaimed happily, waving the amused young woman over. "Wanna join us?"

She politely shook her head, "Maybe another time, Josh, but you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your friend over here, would you?"

Oh thank you!

Without hesitation, I moved up from my seat before Josh could even answer, who looked stunned from my abrupt movement... Then smiled slyly. "Ahh, I see what's going on... Got a thing for blondes, do ya?" At my glare, he made a gesture for peace, "Jus' askin'! I won't get in the way! You lovebirds have fun!"

Would it be imprudent of me to break his jaw right there and then?

Regardless, I rolled my eyes and followed Sam, who looked entirely unfazed by the implications her friend made. "Don't mind him, Josh is always like that when he's drunk." The young woman said reassuringly.

I'm just glad to be away from him. "Thanks for the save back there. I'm indebted to you."

She threw a quirky smile at me, as we walked down the hallway to the main living room. "I'll keep that in mind." I smirked. "Though he had a point; what person does scale a mountain in his pajamas if not on something?"

"I'm a very... peculiar person." At least, that was the basic term for how I can describe myself.

"Never would've guessed." Sam gestured towards the couch. Obliging, I sat down and she followed.

...Odd, rather quiet in here. "Where's everyone else?" I inquired, looking around the area for any other presence.

Sam shrugged, "Having fun." Ah okay. "I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better, if you're sticking around while we go looking for your equipment."

"'We'?" I echoed.

A humoured smile. "After saving Hannah and Beth's lives, we kinda owe you one." You already repaid the debt by taking me in, love. "So, we'll help you find the rest of your things while we're here."

"So you're all still sticking around then, despite mine and the stranger's warnings?" I asked, in disbelief and wonder.

"Let's be honest here." Sam began, her tone amused and skeptical. "We still don't really believe in this 'monster' you and the girls apparently saw. It does sound a little... far-fetched. For all we know, it could've been just a bear."

...Fair enough. I don't even have the heart to mentally scold this girl.

"Well, when you all get mauled to death, don't say I didn't warn you." I said half-serious, half-joking.

"Noted." Sam replied evenly, crossing her legs while leaning forward, "So... Tell me about yourself."

I gestured politely, "Ladies first."

Pouting playfully, she shrugged, "Well, I'm a college student of three years, I'm an only child, I enjoy nature, I love animals, and I hope to one day become a conservationist. Your turn."

...Conver-what-now?

"Alright." I said while folding my arms, shifting myself comfortably. "I graduated from my college a few months ago, I have two sisters and one brother, I enjoy writing and the sweet taste of chocolate and coca-cola, and my dream job is to become an author. The end."

Hakuna matata.

"You're a writer?" Sam asked, evidently intrigued. "No wonder you wanted to see the library first."

I shrugged, "I'm an average one at best. Obviously it'll take years before I publish anything being worth noted as good."

"A modest writer too." The teenage woman pointed out with a small grin. "Well, I hope you achieve that dream."

I smiled at the encouragement, "Thank you, Sam. I hope the same to you with becoming a... Conversationalist?"

"Conservationist."

"Of course... Sorry what is that exactly?" Great, now I feel dumb.

But Sam didn't seem the least surprised by my ignorance. "It's someone who strives to speak out for and protect nature and wildlife." Ahh okay.

"So you're a lover of the environment."

She shrugged casually. "Basically."

"Very admirable." She smiled at the praise. "I wish you the best of luck, considering how our kind is treating the planet nowadays."

"I haven't given up hope yet, Jack." Sam responded positively. Good for you, love.

For a moment, there was silence, and I took that opportunity to gaze out the nearby window. Darkness was already covering the mountains, aided by the relentless snow. In fascination, I watched the tiny flakes lands against the edges of the outside window. You don't see this kind of weather in England much anymore. It's a shame, really...

"Enjoying the view?"

I smirked, "Of the snow outside or the beautiful woman beside me?"

"Well unless you're looking through the reflection, I'd say the former." Sam replied without missing a beat.

"Hahahaha." I chuckled, that dry tone of hers was quite endearing, I won't lie. "I rarely see snow like this anymore. I absolutely love this weather."

"Enough to wander around in it." I looked back at Sam, whose cornered lips twitched upwards.

"Indeed."

And the conversation continued, more than it did during the morning, for possibly hours by now. We learnt about one another's families, our hobbies and friends, and so on and so on. Needless to say, this moment of communication between the kind blonde and I was exactly what I needed to distract myself from the reality that I was in grave danger up here.

That was, until, Sam innocently brought up the topic. "So then, you really think there's a monster among these mountains?"

Leaning forward, I clasped my two hands on my knees and spoke seriously, meeting her inquisitive gaze. "Without a doubt..." Memories of last night caused me to wince. "Can't believe I almost died up there..."

...Then Sam did something I least expected; a warm comforting hand placed atop my own. Without really thinking about it, I unlocked my fingers and gently clasped her soft hand, taking in the warm comfort gratefully.

"It must've been pretty traumatizing." Sam said rather soothingly.

I was almost fucking torn apart and devoured like chicken by an abomination of nature. You bet your ass it was pretty traumatizing love. "I'm just glad no one else was hurt." She smiled softly, and I was then reminded why I liked this character so much.

"Well, you're okay now. You're safe here."

I wish... "Thank you, Sam, you're very kind."

"I try." Sam responded with a hint of humour. "But it still could've just been a bear."

"It wasn't." My gaze hardened. She has to understand, they all have to. They seriously underestimate the danger they're in. "Which is why you must all leave when you can."

Yet before the kind girl could respond, probably protest, another voice called out, "Sam!" We both looked at the hurrying girl.

Hannah.

The glasses-wearing teen stopped right in front of us, regarding me in surprise for a moment before returning her attention on the curious Sam. "You have to make them come back inside, before it's too late!"

"Slow down Han." The touch between Sam and I broke, as she stood up to comfort her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Josh and everyone else!" The hysteric girl replied, gesturing wildly towards the direction she came from. "You have to get them back in, before... Before that monster comes!"

...Shit.

"They're outside?" Hannah blinked at my sudden and question and abrupt movement, approaching her.

Sam spoke up at her friend's recoil. "It's alright Han, he won't bite. This is Jack, the man who saved you and Beth last night, remember?"

The teen nodded, "Yes, I-I remember you. Thank you for doing that-"

"Never mind thanking me." I cut her off hurriedly. "What were you saying about the others?"

Hannah looked back at Sam urgently, "They won't listen to me! Come on, you have to convince them to return indoors! It's not safe!" Sam and I shared a glance before nodding at Hannah, who practically dragged the other girl away to where the others were. Without hesitation, I followed.

If those idiots are outside for some idiotic reason, I swear I'll kill them before the Wendigo does.

* * *

I must drank some alcohol earlier without knowing, otherwise I wouldn't be seeing this absurd reality before us.

"Are they having... A fucking _barbecue..._ in the middle of a snowstorm?!"

The three of us; Sam, Hannah and I were currently gazing out the large kitchen window in disbelief, staring at the idiotic hooligans enjoying themselves, quite loudly I might add, outside where it's obviously fucking freezing! One of them upon spotting us, Matt I think, sent a sheepish grin before partying with the others. Mike was flipping burgers on the grill and the others were just drinking to their heart's content.

The only one not having fun was Beth, who seemed to be trying, and failing, to convince these morons to return inside the house.

"No offence, girls." I glanced at the two, "But how fucking dumb are your friends?"

"They need to get back inside!" Hannah panicked, ignoring my question. She gestured frantically to Sam and the window. "If we don't, that monster will get them and... And...!"

"Han. Han, calm down." Placing her hands firmly on the anxious teen's shoulders, Sam spoke with comfort and confidence. "We'll get them back inside, okay? Just don't panic."

As Hannah visibly relaxed, I decided the time to do so was now. "You two stay here, I'll go convince them." I'm not taking any chances if the Wendigo's nearby, we don't want everyone at risk just in case.

Rushing towards the door, it slid open with some difficulty and I stepped outside, flinching at the abrupt coldness already. A part of me wanted to go back inside already and let these stupid fuckers get eaten alive.

But I wasn't heartless.

"Hey Jack!" Josh, the most drunk one of the group, waddled up to me, raising his beer glass upwards. "Yer just in time! Join the party!"

At hearing my name, Beth and a few others turned in surprise. "Jack, help me get these guys get their shit together!"

"Yo Jack!" Mike then called out from the grill, steam covering part of his grinning face. "Tell Beth that there's no monster and to just chillax!" The girl in question glared at the man, who was mostly responsible for endangering herself and Hannah in the first place.

Politely declining the offered beer from the shrugging carefree Jessica, I raised my voice over the chilling weather. "Are you seriously having a barbecue in this weather? Especially when there's a creature among us on these mountains?"

While Beth shot me a grateful look, it was Emily who scoffed loudly, "Pul-lease. There's no monster on these mountains. All Beth and Han saw was just a wild animal, not some creatures from a fairytale; they just couldn't see it clearly through the fog!"

"Look, just trust us on this!" Beth shouted, clearly pissed at her friend's casual attitudes.

"Who's 'us' exactly, Beth? You and that guy over there?" The black-haired bitch sneered at me, "You're both delirious, that's all. Just take a fucking chill pill and have fun instead of being uptight asses, alright?"

...You know what? I oughta smack the shit out of her, as someone should've done throughout the game. Hell, that should've an optional choice, because many would be praising me if I did just that.

Obviously sensing some tension, Chris chose that moment to speak out, "Look, we should just have some fun, okay? Let's not be at each other's throats. Don't forget Em that Jack saved Beth and Hannah's lives last night."

Emily snorted in derision. "So we keep hearing. But hasn't it occurred to you guys that's their word only? Without any sort of proof to back it up?" Proof? I'll give you proof you bitch-

Oh shit...

My body stilled at the newcomer, the creature who had crouched beneath, blending into the snow perfectly to loom over the oblivious Emily, who was smiling smugly at us. Everyone else was stunned to see the creature, silence taking over the area until...

"What? You guys now comprehending that-?"

"Emily... Don't move... A muscle," She raised an unimpressed brow at my slow command, my eyes fixed on the creature sniffing out its oblivious prey.

"What, is that so-called 'monster' standing right behind me? You're pathetic if you think I'm gonna fall for-"

"AHH!"

"RAAAAAAAGH!"

Ashley's scream provoked the monster's following roar, prompting the surprised Emily to look around the jump back in fright, her ass landing on the snowy ground as the creature glared menacingly at the bitch. Hey, she's all yours mate! Bon appetite!

"Em!" Mike, ever the hero, immediately sprung to action, and with that teenage strength of his picked up and hurled the whole grill towards the enraged Wendigo, burgers flying off as it hit the target.

The burning impact caused the creature to falter back in shock, staring hatefully at the scared Mike. Emily took that opportunity to stand and run off towards her boyfriend, the creature in hot pursuit.

"Mike! Em!" Sam called out in terror as the two cowered before the tall flexible bastard, Mike standing protectively before his girl.

How noble...

"We have to do something!" Chris yelled out in panic, while the others joined us, some retreating into the confines of the wooden house. That won't save them for long.

Do what exactly?! Think, Jack! The Wendigo stood tall, snarling at the nervous Mike and Emily as though determining which prey to snack on first. Time is short, Jack! What would your ancestor do?!

...Oh. He'd charge recklessly into the monster and give his friends enough time to flee.

...Welp, you know what they say... Hukana Matata.

"Jack! Wait!" Too late Sam. Running with cold wet feet in the damning snow, with all my might, I leapt forward and met my target.

The Wendigo released a noise of surprise as I plowed straight into its side, forcing the creature with me to be flung feet away from the two trapped teens. "Run!" I yelled without looking behind me, and I heard the retreating footsteps of the two young adults as I quickly got up, rubbing my right aching shoulder.

Christ, it felt like pushing a rock- Oh crap.

I was met face-to-face with the deformed monster, glaring with blue glass eyes at its newfound dinner. The Wendigo had recovered without delay, sneering at my face with eager resolve to sate its hunger.

Oh Jack, of all times to get yourself killed.

Well, may as well not go down without fighting. Take this you son of a bitch!

Ow!

Impacting my cold hardened fist into its pale cheek did no favour on my end, and it only made the thing more annoyed and retaliate, and I felt the left side of my own cheek shatter in pain as the backhand swipe hit me. And I felt myself flew through the air, my vision a blur of dark blue and white.

"Jack!" I heard Sam shout in distress before as I felt something heavy hit my head while I landed, returning me to unconscious form.

* * *

...

...

...Huh?

Urgh... Wha...?

Where... What...?

The first sensation I was welcomed with from my awoken slumber was the feeling of wet drops crawling down the cheek of my face. The freezing touch prompted my eyes to slowly open and shield my face from more of the assaulting drops. Didn't help, as my body shivered at the cold touch against my bare skin.

What the hell? Where am I? What was I doing last-?

...Oh. Shit!

Immediately, my body shot up, head looking around wildly for any sign of- Ow! My hands instinctively pressed against my pounding head at the ridiculous pain. Argh... Felt as though a blunt instrument hit the side of my head.

Oh... Right yeah, the Wendigo.

Slowly, while grimacing at the pain, I looked around, keeping myself silent in case the creature was near, squinting into the darkness for any sign of the beast. Okay... Good news, the Wendigo which attacked earlier doesn't seem to be around. Bad news... I seem to be underground.

If the cold, sharp-rock jagged cavern around me, accompanied by torches on the wall here and there, was of any suggestion.

"Oh wonderful... Ow." I muttered under my breath, wincing at the sharp pain. Urgh... Doesn't seem to be my head. My back felt like it was practically dragged here, which was most likely the case. Wendigo aren't regarded for gently carrying their prey. Besides, how else did I get here? None of the teenagers would take me here for safe-keeping, nor would the flamethrower guy without any legit justification.

And most importantly, why haven't I become Wendigo chow right now. Were they... Hoping for another one to join their oh-so limited ranks? If so, not interested, thanks guys.

Ow...

...I need to get moving. Sitting on my ass all night won't help. Plus the cold was really incentive in making me get away from here as quickly as possible. With some difficulty, one hand pressed against my head, I managed to stand, wincing at the pain shooting through my freezing body. I should've worn a hoodie or coat before confronting those teens outside, but their safety was on the forefront of my mind during then.

The price I get for helping people... Though I suppose not being eaten by the Wendigo yet was reward enough. Taking a step forward.

Oh, right... I'm not wearing any shoes...

...Bloody fantastic... Well, sharp stones await!

Now, which way...? A tunnel ahead, and behind. No fork in the road. Well, guts tell me to go forward. And I've always learn to trust me gut, even if I am in impeccable danger. Onwards it is. Carefully, I moved, keeping one hand firm to cool down the aching sore injury on my head, while making sure I don't step on anything sharp-

Ah, this was good. Now I can assess the damage.

Approaching a nearby dirty puddle, I carefully knelt down and pulled the side of my hair to see the damage-

Jesus!

"...Well fuck me."

Christ, its looks like it needs medical attention immediately, although the blood is clearly dry. How the fuck am I still standing with this injury? What was keeping me moving, my determination? Christ alive...

...Well, sitting here dwelling on this miracle of mine won't benefit my circumstance in anyway. Nor do I think sitting here waiting to be rescued will be less risky than finding an escape route. That said, I continued on.

Yet the further I walked, the more freezing it became, as though I was only traversing deeper underground. No mine rails seen as of yet. nor any signs of presence form both monsters and human. Still, I kept myself quiet; my breathing silent in case any of the creatures could hear me from a distant, or if they're nearby already. Occasionally then I paused, to lose their interest if so.

Though the constant shivering and grimacing didn't help.

I walked and walked, passing through narrow hallways, tunnels, until I reached an area with a mineshaft. At last, success! Following the track might help me escape. Instinct told me to take a right, and I earnestly obliged, intending to get out of here before I lose consciousness again or I'm hunted down by the predators within these cursed mines.

Which means more walking. Huzzah-

...The fuck was that?

My head snapped behind towards the noise, causing me to growl in pain for doing so. Gah! Aside from that, I'm more than certain I heard a rather roaring voice from the other end of the narrow dark mineshaft.

Meaning I needed to move. Fast.

My pace quickened, freezing feet understanding the urgency to get away from the sound without delay. While doing so, irrationality returned to my mind in a frenzy.

I'm gonna die. First those things are gonna kill me, and then everyone else on this mountain. Fuck! Why did this happen to me?! What warranted me getting trapped in this nightmarish scenario?! Because of how I failed to convince those senseless teens to return indoors before the Wendigo go got there?! Not my fault those bastards only listen to themselves and the influence of beer-

Oh fuck...

"Oh fuck me..."

Because in my way now was a dead end, and certain death behind me, catching up in probably no time flat. The wooden boards and door gave no hint of an opening; none of the cracks were big enough, and it sealed away the rest of the mine shaft, and there were no other pathways nearby as well. Pushing and pulling the handle of the damn thing didn't budge it at all.

Meaning... I'm going to die...

...Ah, right on cue. There was the sound of a growling monster behind me.

Slowly turning around, terror gripping at every part of my chilling body, I was greeted by the abominable creature of nature crawling on the rocky ceiling, glaring at me with hunger and contempt. Shit... I'm done for.

Welp... So long-

"Get in!" A muffled voice commanded from behind.

Jesus!

A rough hand then pulled me through the doorway, slamming the thing shut before the Wendigo could pounce. Immediately I heard the door then shut as I rolled across the filthy ground, eyes tightly shut at the pain of it all.

Ow...

...Hey!

Feeling a hand then inspect me for injuries, I instinctively swiped the gloved hand away, looking up to meet the goggled gaze of a very familiar individual, along with the tip of a flamethrower aimed directly at my chest. Though his muffled voice from behind the cloth, Fireman Sam spoke. "Can ya hear me right? What the hell are you doin' down 'ere, kid?"

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pick up the pace, son, or else your ass will be handed to 'em on a silver platter."

Duly noted...

"It's kinda hard when you're not wearing shoes at the bottom of a mine shaft." Speaking of, ow. I think I stepped on something mildly sharp.

Obviously unamused, the tall man glanced over his shoulder, his misty eye watching me with disinterest. Yes he had taken the pleasure of removing his mask at my expense. Aren't I grateful?

"Maybe ya shouldn't have walked outside in snow without any." I bristled at the condescending tone. Yet before I could retort, he looked back and trudged forward. "Now hurry up; I ain't got all day, and the last thing I need right now is some stupid kid's death on my concious."

How remiss of you...

"Honestly..." I muttered sourly, carefully watching my steps yet quickening my pace a little, "I express gratitude for saving my life, and this is how I'm treated..."

Obviously hearing me, the flamethrower man scoffed, "The fact you haven' been dined on by a Wendigo yet should make you gratified enough kid." I winced, "You're lucky to have been dragged down the mines instead."

"Yeah, lucky me..."

"Although, this is twice now I've saved your ass." He continued rather casually, fully oblivious to my glare, "Do ya make it a habit of getting yourself in trouble, kid?"

"Trouble usually finds me." I replied, letting my tone leak displeasure at the usage of the word 'kid,' "And I have a name you know."

"Really? Well congratulations. Now come on."

And the walk continued, my escort either flat out ignoring me or just focusing on getting me to safety. Probably both. His weapon aimed upwards just in case of an ambush, he made a point to glance over me if there were signs of Wendigos behind us, prompting me to nervously look behind me occasionally. We traveled down numerous damp corridors, sometimes taking a moment to pause and breathe, and I wondered exactly how long this man stayed in these mountains enough to navigate this place without fault.

That is, of course, assuming we weren't lost.

"What's your name then, kid?"

My head perked up at the unexpected question. Guess he's just bored. "Jack Wright. And yours?"

At that, the taller man paused momentarily, sparing me a humoured glance, "Heh, what are the odds?" ...Excuse me? "Yer obviously not with the others. How'd ya get all the way up on these mountains in nothing but your PJ's?"

A little miffed by the fact he outright ignored my question, I answered with a shrug, "I'm a traveler."

"That right? In your pajama's?"

"Well I lost the rest of my equipment somewhere on these mountains." I rubbed the back of my head, pretending to act sheepish about it, "Now I have practically nothing to defend myself against this curse until I recover it."

That got a reaction.

The man paused, facing me now fully with an inquisitive gaze, "Ya know about the curse...?"

My expression serious, I nodded, "Yes, I am well aware of the Wendigo presence, and am here to prevent it from spreading."

A dark chuckle emerged from his throat, "Heheh, aren't you the optimist."

"Well realist actually-"

Oh fuck. An echoing roar from way behind me alerted our senses.

"Come on." Mr. Flamethower Man immediately commanded, already rushing ahead with me closely behind. "It won't be long before they'll find us."

That's comforting to know... "Way ahead of ya."

* * *

So here' something to note: They've found us.

"I told yer not to make too much noise!" The old man hissed, standing protectively in front as we reached a small ditch. The echoing sounds of approaching monsters coming in close proximity.

Kinda hard when you're not wearing shoes to protect your feet, mate!

"Here, use these!" He then said loudly, passing me a satchel. What? Upon taking it, he put on his mask and pointed behind us. "There's a wall down there that'll take yer right to the surface! You any good at climbing, Jack?"

Either my silence was enough of an answer, or we were both more focused on the white creatures appearing from the darkness.

"Well, there's a first time for everythin'." Huh? "Good luck." Wha-?

Argh!

The fucking asshole just literally pushed me down the slope!

Fuck shit ow damn fuckingpainfulithurtshitfuckohmyGod-!

Ow!

My fucking tailbone!

That was what "cushioned" my fall upon reaching the bottom of the slope, the harrowing roars of the creatures above and the sight of fire indicating the battle had begun. He was holding them off... For me.

...Shit, I need to go. I can't let his selflessness go to waste.

Rubbing my poor tailbone, I picked up the satchel and quickly made a break for it. What did he give me anyway? Opening the bag, I pulled out... A flare.

...Sure, why not? Worked for Emily, didn't it? Though we never see her effectively use it against a Wendigo...

It seems he's given me a good handful of the things, and it looks like I'll need one to see clearer; the thought of encountering one of those monsters in the dark sent a shiver down my spine. Now, how do you use one these thing-?

There we go- My eyes!

Quickly shielding them from the sudden light close to my face, I waited for my eyes to adjust before continuing on, intending to get out the way that man said. With luck he can hold them off long enough for me to reach the surface.

Ya know, once I figure out how to climb a wall out of here... Oh please tell me it's not the same wall Sam climbed up...

If it is I'm gonna kill myself-

Then every part of my body froze, the only sound being the frizzling of the flare, and the growling of the Wendigo before me, crawling on the ceiling and staring at me with clear hunger in its pale eyes.

Weeeeeell fuck... I'm dead. That's it. Game over.

Then, jumping down from the rocky ceiling, the creature laid on all fours, approaching me cautiously,m as though determining whether I'm easy prey of not. Well what can I do, you daft motherfucker? Just get it over with! I have nothing but a satchel and flare and-

...The flare...

As the creature then loomed over me, jaw opening wide to devour its Sunday meal, both its large spider-like hands reaching to grab, no doubt to tear my head off first.

And now!

With as much strength as I could muster, I shoved the flare forward, straight into the throat of the surprised creature, and pushed hard before letting go. The Wendigo, in obvious pain and displeasure over the fire going down its throat, started roaring and choking, the sound bouncing off the rocky walls and enough for me to cove rmy ears.

Now's my chance!

As it walked off, grabbing its own neck, I quickly ran forward, continuing my way towards the exit. Yes, excellent, I actually managed to fight off a Wendgio!

...Fought off... A Wendigo...

...Ha!

Hahahahahahaha! YES! Take that you skinny cannibalistic motherfuckers! Score one for the Wright!

I'll totally rub that in those teen's faces. Hitting one with a shovel? Meh. Shooting it with a shot gun? Bitch please. I fucking pile-drove into one and shoved a flare down another's neck.

I'm the best character of the game! Woo-hoo!

...Aha! That must be the exit!

Light was pouring out from above, a snowy white wall waiting for me, obviously leading up to the harrowing storm above. My triumphant grin slowly melted, however, at the realization this was indeed the exact same tall wall Sam had climbed up in the game, and I was gonna have to do that as well.

My voice croaked, repressing the urge to shout my frustrations. "Fuck!"

* * *

If my family could see me now...

Rock-climbing, with snow, albeit willingly. And they said I never get enough exercise- Shit! Almost slipped! Careful Jack, snow and climbing doesn't mix well; you have to take very, VERY cautious and slow steps whilst climbing up this damn wall. What especially makes this harder to accomplish is the fact I'm not wearing any protective footwear, except for socks.

My feet are literally freezing to death.

Still, I continued onwards... Or upwards. I'm so close to making it out of this alive, then I can return to the warm lodge for a long-ass rest. That is, if the Wendigo's haven't invaded the place already. Last thing I need right now is an earlier incident of the house being set on fire in order to kill off those things.

After that, I need a plan.

Yes, a plan. Something to get rid of this threat once and for all. I don't know why I'm here, but judging from the game I'm stuck in, there must be a purpose for me being here, and I doubt it has anything to do with making the moves on a particular blonde.

Though, to be fair, it's Sam, can you blame me-?

A screech below halted my train of thought, and I quickly gripped the edges of the wall hard before I slipped off in surprise. God dammit! Those things are still following me?!

Oh shit... They can climb too.

With that epiphany, I raced upwards as fast as possible, hoping that some deity out there wouldn't make me slip from being this reckless. Please God, I know I haven't been to church except for twice in my life despite being a Christian, but you can't just leave one of your own children to die like this, right?

Right...?

"RAGH!"

Oh fuck!

The noise drawing closer, I quickly looked down, feeling a bit sickened at the long drop, but that was minuscule compared to the Wendigo crawling up after me, smoking blowing from its mouth. The light shone from above, revealing its now-more scarred features, and the pale skin looked a lot more... Flustered?

...Oh!

"Back for round two, are you...?" The flare in its throat mustn't have killed it, only damaged. Hence why it was slowly heading towards me. Well, I don't wanna stick around to let it catch up. With that, I continued upwards, hurrying my climb.

Behind me, the creature groaned loudly, clearly expressing pain. Oh, it hurts? Good. So then why do I feel a slight pang in my chest at the discomforted sounds? Pity? Yes... Perhaps I do feel sorry for this thing, along with the others. Those poor miners; forced to become experimented into mindless animals out of the curiosity of science. And those who became such creatures by being trapped in the mines.

Thank God I managed to save Hannah from that fate. As for them... Perhaps I could put them out of their misery, once and for all-

Shit!

"Argh!"

Damn thing grabbed my foot! Okay screw doing that out of pity, all these fuckers are going to die!

Wincing at the pain through my leg, I glared down at the Wendigo, who was attempted to pull my assualted left leg towards it. Claws embedded themselves into the skin, and I inhaled sharply at the unwelcome pain. Quickly, my free hand reached for something, anything to get rid of this monster.

C'mon, there must be a loose rock or something-

Aha!

"Hey, big and ugly!" My stare met its enraged own, holding up the sharp rock. "Open wide!"

It obliged, a roar of pain and anger aimed at me, and I dropped the object. And it was not a pretty sight. My face winced in sympathy and discomfort as the rock landed straight into its mouth, further plunging the stuck visible flare further down its throat.

Surprised at another foreign object lodged down its throat, the creature started choking, finally releasing my bleeding foot and letting go off the wall from the shock of it. I watched with a solemn expression as the screaming monster fell to the depths below, landing with a loud crunch sound.

Ouch...

And it didn't look like it was getting up anytime soon.

Alright, time to keep moving. Closing my eyes, I wished the thing a small prayer before continuing my ascent, grimacing repeatedly by using my left damaged foot. It doesn't hurt that much, but it still bloody stings. It'll need to be looked at. Hopefully one of the teens was a medic; that was never established in the game.

How useful it would be to always have someone who was working to become a doctor or nurse in a teenage group.

And at last! Success!

My hands gripping over the cliff, I pulled myself upwards, body meeting the pure white freezing blanket of snow as the outside world welcomed me back. And this time, there was light snow falling instead of a storm, which was fine for me. Rolling over on my back, I took that long moment to rest, uncaring of the cold right now-

"Ah-choo!"

Okay... Maybe my body cared enough.

Sitting up, I pulled my feet away from the edge of the hole, keeping a safe distance from accidentally falling in. Wonder if that Wendigo's got up yet, or I had successfully killed it.

If that's the case, then I killed a Wendigo...

...Nope, no feeling of accomplishment there. I took a life, in that case. Despite what it is, it was once a human being; a sentient life form, undeserving of his or her fate.

...Huh...

I should go...

Standing up, giving my wounded foot enough rest, I trudged onwards, onto the nearest pathway through the woods in hopes of finding the house.

* * *

Welp, found the house.

It wasn't all that difficult, really, when it quite stands out with all those lights on, while it was dark outside. With a tired yet triumphant grin, I slowly moved towards the door, most of my energy exerted after everything I've been through. My bleeding foot, my aching back, my shallow breathing. What I would kill right now just ti sit in somewhere warm and rest after all that bullshit.

Looks like my wish is about to come true.

In true gentleman fashion, I knocked at the front door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Imagine their reaction to my state, they'd probably scream in fright or behave in a fuss. Hopefully one of them will have the damn sense to heal my foot before losing it.

And the door, slowly, hesitantly opened.

And I was greeted by the poking head of Mike, who, upon noticing the arrival, blinked in surprise before revealing himself fully, a small knife in his hand. "Jack...?"

"The one and only." I grinned tiredly, glancing at the weapon. "Something like that won't affect a Wendigo, ya know."

"Holy shit!" Mike continued, the taller man, quickly pulling me in. Ow! Hey! "What the fuck happened to you?!"

Also to greet me by the door were Matt and Chris, both looking stunned to see me. What, did they think I was dead? Wouldn't blame them. As I winced again, my foot now touching wooden floorboards and not easing the pain in the slightest, both men, wielding a bottle and one of those things you poke in the fireplace with, rushed forward to assist me, escorting me towards the lunge while Mike closed the door behind us.

And when we reached the large room, waiting for us were the rest of the house occupants. Josh and the girls stopped what they were doing to see us, eyes widening and jaws dropping at who was here.

"Hello ladies." I greeted jokingly, while some outright stood up from their seats.

"Oh my God..."

"Jack?"

"You're alive!"

"What the hell happened?!"

And Ashley then pointed out the obvious, "You're bleeding!"

Ten points to Ravenclaw...

Guiding me to the couch, Chris and Matt helped me lie down on the soft object, and I welcomed the comfort with ease, head resting on a cushion after all those hectic events. But any peace was interrupted constantly by the repetitive questions of curious teenagers.

"What happened out there?"

"Where did you go?"

"I thought that monster killed you! How'd ya survive?"

"Everyone, please!" Beth spoke in a commanding tone, prompting us all to look at her. Hands on hips, she gestured to the side. "Give him a moment to rest, Sam and Ash will be back with the first aid kit in a moment, and I don't think he wants to be bombarded with questions right now."

Thank you Beth.

After that moment was over, both girls returning with a kit in hand, Sam taking the lead by kneeling down beside me to examine the injuries. "Could someone take off his sock?" Matt obliged, and I grimaced and winced at the following pain as the fabric was removed to reveal the bloody sight. Sam, however, was more focused on my head. "I'm amazed you're still and about with this wound on your head."

With a small grin, my eye twitched from the young woman pulling away strands of hair to see the injury in full. "God loves me, obviously."

"How can you joke like that?" Chris asked, sounding amazed himself. "We thought you were a goner out there, when that- that thing dragged you away!"

"Are there anymore injuries?" Sam inquired before I could answer or anyone else could ask further questions.

Good for her, focusing on the moment at hand.

"Well, my back feels like it was dragged against rocks."

She nodded, "Would you...?"

Knowing exactly what she was asking, I glanced at the observers warily, "Not in front of a crowd."

Some nodded, ushering off the protestant others to leave the room while Sam tended to my wounds. Exhaling in relief as the sight of them disappeared, I smiled lightly at the girl, "Alone at last."

The blonde girl responded by shaking her head exasperatedly, "Shirt please." Carefully, I sat up and began removing the fabric, Sam assisting in that regard. And I shivered as her soft delicate fingers brushed against my bare skin.

"Could've bought me a drink first."

"I think it's the guy who's supposed to buy the girl a drink." Sam retorted lightly, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. "Lie to the side." I obeyed, not positing with my body laying on my left, followed by a quiet gasp.

I dread to imagine. "That bad huh?"

"Well it's... Not something that should be there."

I shrugged, slightly wincing as I felt something cold press against my back. "To be fair... My body wasn't all that appealing to begin with."

About half an hour passed, I think. The occasional noises being the medical equipment being put to work, and my noises and groans as my wounds were being treated. Foot wrapped in a clean light cast. dried blood on my head wiped off with a large bandage, and now an icepack was lying on my back, as I now laid on the couch on my stomach. An inconvenienced situation, but one I couldn't control.

"You'll need to lay there until morning." Sam said, resting a soothing hand on my bare shoulder. Quite warm... "It's a miracle you even survived."

"I defy all laws of reality, love." I replied casually, "Does this make me more attractive?"

Her lips twitched in amusement, "Somewhat." Before her tone returned all serious and worry, "But what happened out there? We thought for sure you were... Well..."

At the hesitation, I frowned, "You weren't really... Concerned for me, were you?"

She looked rather surprised by the question, "Of course I was! We all were! That thing took you away after you recklessly plowed into it. Which we need to talk about, mind you, I've never sen anyone do something so stupid in my life."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, love."

"Will you please stop flirting for one moment?" Sam said tiredly, rubbing her forehead, "This is serious. You were dead for all we knew!"

Meh.

"Well, I'm fine now." I replied reassuringly, "You should go to your friends. I imagine they won't last ten seconds without you."

Sighing, the exhausted blonde shook her head with a small smile, "Sometimes, I think you're right. But I'm not leaving you alone just so you can try and get up, and probably leave." How did she-? "I know your type, Jack, the type who would run off to get things done himself."

"After one day of just knowing me?"

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, honey." She responded with a serious voice, yet her expression was amusement, a glint in her serene eyes.

Ohohohoho!

"Well, clearly." I chuckled lightly, "Well, since I'll be stuck here, may I at least have some soda?"

"I think you need water."

"Soda's my fountain of youth, love. Please?" Specifically coca-cola, but that probably doesn't exist in this universe.

Looking at me for a moment, Sam eventually nodded, the touch contact gone and already missed. Walking away, she paused to glance over her shoulder with a stern smile, "I better not come back to find you gone."

"My dear Sam." I responded playfully, "Who would run away from you?"

With another shake of her head, the young kind woman left the room, leaving me at last to my peace and thoughts. Well, after everything I've been through, I most certainly deserved the quietness. I don't envy these people, tell ya what. The most of me wants to leave this world and return to the safe - as safe as can be when it came to humanity - confines of my room and bed. To see my friends and family once more.

And yet, a part of me, wants to stay here... And help however I can.

Oh no Jack, you are NOT doing this! Have some common sense for a change! What can you possibly do against a mountain-full of Wendigos, uncontrollable teenagers and God knows what else could be lurking on these mountains? I meant what I said earlier in regards to putting those things out of their misery.

And there might be a way to do just that...

"So, ya survived, huh kid?"

The fuck?!

Did this fire-loving bastard just enter the house without knocking. "As did you." I noted instead, unable to contain the surprise in my voice. Mr. Flamethrower Man walked calmly into the lounge, taking in the sight of me with indifference.

"Tch, ya lucky things weren't any worse back down there." He inclined his head behind him.

"You're telling me..."

That was then Sam chose to return, and the soda bottle dropped from her hands harmlessly onto the rug at the sight of the newest visitor. "It's you..." She said in recognition.

The man gave her a passing glance, before returning his attention on my sorry state, "Saw your handiwork down there. No one's ever managed to choke a Wendigo to death before." Was that praise in his voice?

"It wasn't something I did with eagerness, I assure you."

His working eye wandered over my damaged body, "I figure."

"Jack, what's going on?" Sam asked, clearly wanting an explanation.

Without looking at her, I answered, meeting the man's stare dead-on. "Suffice to say, Sam, I the purpose for my being here was just to explore." His brow raised questionably, and I frowned hard, "I'm here to deal with the Wendigo threat once and for all."

"Oh?" His eyes narrowed, "And how do ya propose on doin' just that?"

"Blow up the mines."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm tellin' ya, kid, it's a bad idea, full stop." Mr. Flamethrower Man insisted, trying to appeal to my common sense. Unfortunately, I lacked just that. "Blowin' up the mines ain't gonna solve the curse of these here mountains."

"'Curse?' W-What curse?" Chris asked rather nervously, prompting me to glance at him from my laid up position.

"Why are your friends here again?" I barely whispered to Sam beside me, who was helping me sit up to have this conversation.

"They deserve to know too." She replied, holding my wounded back and chest steadily.

No, they really didn't.

"Not to mention, the number of Wendigo spirits which will be unleashed by doing so." Ignoring Chris, the man focused his attention right on me. "And there's alot. Traps have been spread throughout the mines, which digs underneath through the whole mountain. It's suicide."

"Plus, wouldn't blowing up the mines cause the entire mountain to collapse?" Emily inquired.

"Exactly." If it works.

They all blinked at my dry tone, before Flamethrower Man shook his head in disbelief. "Yer crazy kid."

"Crazy?" Mike repeated, standing up abruptly and gesturing to me. "That's an understatement. He's out of his Goddamn mind!" Excuse me? He matched my glare, "This is all just bullshit. Right guys?" The others looked away nervously, prompting the intrepid jerk to ask again, "Right?"

I remembered not liking you at the start, Mike. Shame there won't be a moment for you to become a badass again.

"Maybe we should... Hear him out." Ashley suggested rather timidly, looking at me curiously, "If this 'curse' can be possibly repelled, maybe we should take that chance."

'We?' Since when did I say you'll all be endangering your lives too?

Mike, however, still protested, "You can't be-"

"Mike." The teenager immediately shut up at Beth's flippant tone, as she looked expectantly towards me as well after glaring at the man, "We're listening."

"Go on, Jack." Sam encouraged.

Obliging, I continued, "Even if bringing down the entire mountains will only stall the curse, it would help in destroying the remaining Wendigos and making sure no one ever sets foot here again." My gaze met the frowning pyro expert. "Both the mines and sanatorium have to go, otherwise more lives will be endangered by the curse."

"...How do ya know about the sanatorium?" He inquired.

"I know a lot more than you think."

"Clearly..."

"Well, I think it's the stupidest plan in the universe!" Josh suddenly exclaimed, inciting us all to look at him. Walking around, he gestured wildly with a protestant expression. "We are not blowing up my parent's mountain, curse or no curse. If you think you can do whatever you want here, you can go fuck yourself!"

"Josh!" Sam admonished, immediately siding with me, thank God, and gently holding me from standing up and punching the man in the nose. .

But even he wasn't fazed, laughing harshly. "Oh! So sorry not all of us side with your boyfriend, Sam! But these two are fucking nuts!" Motioning to my annoyed self and the eye-rolling mountain resident. "Why _should_ we listen to them? Huh?"

Asshole. Who are you to talk about our sanity?

"Probably because they saved your sister's lives." Matt quipped without humour. This, at least, prompted Josh to shut his fucking mouth. "But still, who's to say this would work? What if taking down the entire mountain - if it's even possible - won't spread the curse further?"

"The curse ain't a plague, boy." The expert answered, "It's been placed only on this mountain. Nothin' will change that." Then, his only functioning eye turned to me. "Ya honestly believe this plan of yours will work? At the cost of endangering these people's lives, and my own home?"

"Your home is, quite frankly, the least of my worries." I admitted without apology, my hardened stare meeting his own. "I don't want anyone coming near here again. This curse has gone on for long enough. The Wendigo curse ends _now."_ With some help from Sam, I managed to stand up, staggering for a brief moment before being assisted by also Chris. I then motioned to everyone around us. "And besides, who said I was endangering them? They're not gonna be here when we do all the work."

"Wait, what?" The blonde teen asked beside, and I glanced at her taken aback look.

"You are all going back down to the foot, and return to your homes, far from here. Me and my friend over here will work on ridding the Wendigo's for good in the meantime." I nodded to the watching flamethrower man, who said nothing.

The teenagers, of course, had some objections.

"What?!"

"Are you insane?!"

"You can't think that-!"

"No way are we leaving you here-!"

"You would rather die here?" I retorted, albeit heatedly, glancing at every single one of them.

"Would you?" Mike answered back, folding his arms.

Teenagers. Why must they make things so difficult?

"Jack's right." 'Jack?' What happened to 'boy?' The mountain resident stepped forward, gripping his weapon as though his life depended on it. "You all can't stay here. It's far too dangerous." He eye then narrowed at me. "You really think you can survive doing this?"

"Well... I've done good so far." I shrugged.

A staring contest commenced, as though the man was searching through my very soul. "...Yer got a death wish, kid." A quite murmur, followed by a unnerving grin. "I like that." Then he raised his voice, addressing the entire room. "Alright, the Wendigos will be hunting the mountains until first light. And 'till then, you'll all be hidin' somewhere safe, somewhere in this house they can't get to you."

"The basement." Hannah finally spoke up for the first time since this conversation, looking away from everyone else. Ah, still hasn't quite forgiven these assholes for their prank. Can't blame her.

The older man nodded, "Alright, then you all better get down there and get some rest. I'll escort ya to the cable car first thing in the morning." That said, he proceeded to turn around and head towards the door outside. "I'm gonna scout around just in case. Get goin'."

The others hurriedly obliged, save for Sam and I. The woman was holding me back before calling out. "We'll be with you guys in a minute." Most of the scared teens didn't seem to hear her, hurrying on their way for safety.

I could even hear Josh mutter, "This is so stupid... My parents are gonna kill me..."

I certainly hope so.

"You're not serious about doing this, are you?" Sam inquired eventually, prompting me to meet her soft gaze, eyes pleading me to say no.

",,,I must."

"But why?" She pressed, worry and confusion in her tone, "What obligation do you have to stopping this curse? Why can't you leave it to that man?"

Because I was brought here for a reason. Into a video game with clever writing and decision-making. And I had the chance to change things, and make sure no one here dies from the laws of this world again. I had the oppotunity to stop a menace indefinitely, even if it was in some fictional universe, and I will be damned if I never get to try again.

Besides, I have nothing to lose.

"A lot more than you think." Was my only vague response, before Sam slowly nodded and proceeded to help me follow the others. I get the feeling this was going to be along night.

Good, I needed the sleep to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

I have no obligation whatsoever to help these people survive through this nightmare. But I keep getting reminded over why I despise teenagers so much.

"This is such bullshit." Emily ranted on and on like a cow without her grass. I heard her high-heeled steps pace around the basement while I 'slept.' "This... Whole thing is just ridiculous!"

"You're right." Ah Josh. Not so taken to your parent's lodge being destroyed huh? Get use to it. "This- This is my parent's place. Do you have any idea how much this is gonna cost them?! We're never gonna have a place this special for winter vacation again!"

Was I pretending to sleep just to eavesdrop? No, I just didn't wanna discuss anything with these bastards. Sam, Beth, Ashley, Hannah, Chris and Matt I can tolerate. But the rest of them? Fuck them. They already own me one for saving their asses. Sam already repaid her debt when she tended to my wounds.

Though her watching over me as I 'slept' was a nice addition...

...Oh Jesus, no. Not again...

"That's the least of our worries, Josh." Thank you Beth.

"Beth's right." And you too Ashley. "We should focus on getting some rest for tomorrow. We have to leave at dawn."

"She's right." Chris added, sticking up for his waifu. Isn't that cute?

"Wait... We're seriously going to just leave them?" I heard Sam's concerned voice over me, and I refrained from raising a brow. "We can't let them face these things alone!"

Sure you can.

I heard Mike sigh exasperatedly, "Sam-"

"No." Oh dear. That was a stern tone. "After saving our lives - yours especially Em - are we really going to abandon Jack here to face those monsters alone?!"

For a moment, silence. And the only way I expressed my displeasure was shifting slightly. God dammit, Sam, do you have to be stubborn right now?

"Well, obviously that guy with the flamethrower's an expert on those... Wendigo's." Matt then spoke up carefully. "And besides, we can't really stop our sleeping friend here from making his choice in facing those monsters, can we?"

"Face it Sam, Jack's too suicidal. Remember when he plowed right into that Wendigo?" Mike added. "And also, he managed to come back here alive after it took him away, so maybe he'll be alright tomorrow."

"Against a collapsing God-knows-how-tall snow mountain? Unlikely." Emily likely sneered. "And what can we do to help anyway? This guy - whom we know next to nothing about - doesn't want our help, as was clearly stated back upstairs."

Well, at least you have SOME common sense, Emily. Perhaps saving your ass back then wasn't a mistake after all.

"Wait..." Hm?

"What is it Ash?" Chris asked.

"Remember yesterday morning when Jack told us about those Wendigo creatures?"

...Uh oh.

"Yeah...?"

"Well, isn't it obvious he might know a few things about those creatures as well?"

...Shit. I practically felt all eyes on me.

"...That is a good point." Beth conceded.

"Maybe we should ask him to tell us more then?" Jessica, who had been remotely quiet, questioned rather expectantly.

"Good point Jess. Sam, think you can wake your boyfriend up for us?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Yet I felt her warm palm breeze over my cheek, prompting my small shiver.

"Oh, from the way you've been looking at each other says otherwise."

"Mike!"

"I'm just saying!"

"If getting me to talk will make you all shut up." I finally snapped, opening my eyes and glancing at the stunned teenagers. "Then fine, I'll indulge your pointless curiosity."

"H-How much did you hear?" Matt asked, composing himself.

"Enough." A lie, but whatever.

"How do you feel?" Sam inquired softly, giving me space.

"Like hell." Now that was true. My back, foot and head still felt like hell. After this was all over I'm never getting out of bed again. My eyes turned back on the expectant others. "Although I agree with your friends here, Sam. It's far too dangerous for any of you to help."

"Thank you!" Emily exclaimed in exasperated triumph.

Tch.

"You'd all be more of a liability than a assistance, no offense, and I would rather not endanger any lives while I'm here."

"But-"

My eyes fixed on Sam's. "That includes you especially, my dear. The last thing I need is any unnecessary deaths on my conscience. You will all go to the cable car station at first sunlight. That pyromaniac and I will deal with the threat on this mountain."

For another moment, pure silence, save for the sounds of water dripping from leaky pipes. Did I mention this basement was fucking freezing? Then, Mike spoke up, "Did anyone ever tell you you might be the most insane person on the planet?"

I let out a grin, "It has occurred to me from time to time."

But Sam, however, refuses to give in to my reasoning, shaking her head. "No, this is all just plain suicide on your part. Does dying mean anything to you?"

"Truthfully? No." They all blinked at the confession, prompting my half-heated shrug. "But hey, if I'm to die, I might as well go down bringing some monsters to hell with me." Even if I near shit myself in the process.

"See Sam? Nothin' we can do." Josh said next, rather cheerfully I might add, or was that relief? "Let's just get some sleep and wait for dawn." Followed by a drawn-out yawn.

"Not just yet." Chris interjected, eyes firmly on my lying state. "Just in case, I'd like to know exactly what we're potentially facing. It wouldn't hurt to at least tell us more about these things, right Jack?"

Internally rolling my eyes, I let Sam help me sit up, holding me in place and ignoring the smug looks on some of their faces. Might as well indulge their curiosity if it helps me finally get some sleep. Sighing, I asked with resignation, "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Ow... Ow... Ow...

With every step forward, I winced at my aching covered foot burying into the soft snow, the light freezing stuff not even capable of soothing the sore part of my body. Thankfully, there were no Wendigo's about to use this to their advantage, but unfortunately, the snow instead was trying to claim me as its own victim.

Having been abruptly woken up at first light, our pyro friend immediately barked at us to get up at 'em, escorting us closely to the cable car station at the edge of the mountain. Taking front, the man also handed Mike, who was taking the rear of the group, a shotgun for safety precautions.

Yeah, handing a teenager a gun. I feel well-protected!

Things were going well. And by 'well' I mean progressing as well as stapling jelly to a tree. Emily was constantly bitching about the cold, to everyone's annoyance, while Sam and I kept lagging behind, the former refusing to release me and insisted on helping me walk to the station in my condition.

"I don't understand how you plan on taking on those Wendigo's like this." Sam partially grunted as we moved forward. From behind us, Mike often slowed down, waiting patiently for us to catch up with the others before moving forward himself.

"I'll be fine."

She scoffed lightly at my automatic response, "Like hell you will be." From the corner of my eye, she glanced at me, concern on her expression, "I still think it's a bad idea to leave you here."

"Yeah well, it's a even worse idea to keep you all here." I pointed out, inclining my head to the stern man at the front of the group. "And besides, I won't be facing them alone. Mr. Flamethrower Man over there will back me up."

Hm? Huh, just noticed Hannah glancing at me and immediately looking away.

Noticing this too, following my gaze, Sam smiled slightly, "Looks like someone's developed a crush on her hero."

...

"Oh joy..."

Sam shoved my back a little in mild rebuke, "Be nice." She said sternly, but with a hint of humour in it. Then that amusement vanished, replaced by that previous worry, "But still, are you absolutely sure you don't want our help?"

"Without doubt." I answered immediately, my mind and decision firm on this matter. "I won't let anyone get hurt helping the likes of me."

Silence.

"Jack..."

But whatever she was about to say next was rudely interrupted, as everyone's bodies tensed up at an unearthly roar, coming from the woods surrounding us. Our heads looked around wildly for the source, the group quickly huddling together for comfort while Mike and the pyrotechnic raised their weapons to defend us.

Please be a bear. Please be a bear. Please be a bear.

"What was that?!" Ashley practically screamed.

"...Probably just a bear." Matt said rather offhandedly.

Oh surprise, no one found it funny.

"We need to move! Now!" The oldest adult here barked commandingly, and we all obliged, quickening our pace as both men with the weapons hurried us to the upcoming cable car station-

What... The... Fuck...?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, remember that scene where Matt and Emily get surrounded by, not Wendigo, but an entire herd of deer that popped up out of nowhere and was probably the most laughable part of the game?

Yeah, that seems to be the case right now.

"Keep back!" The pyrotechnic barked at the stunned teens behind him. No need to tell me twice. The group huddled in a tight space as the herd appeared from all around us, save for the pathway we walked from.

Right now, I wasn't sure whether to laugh at the scenario or shiver from the cold.

"What... The Fuck?" Josh gasped in disbelief. Yeah, I know right? Mike, however, was just waving his shotgun around dangerously at the staring creatures, much to my and the pyro's exasperation.

"It's not a toy." He hissed at the panicking teen, before addressing the entire group, "Alright, yer all just need to calm down, and follow my lead. Got it?" Without awaiting an answer, he continued, slowly stepping by the backing away deer, "Come on, they won't harm ya so long as yer don't aggravate 'em."

Slowly, we followed, making sure not to touch any of the observing animals as we cautiously walked by them. I don't know about you, but I'm not feeling particularly up to being impaled by multiple antlers. I just got up as well.

Good thing, so far, that no one was doing anything fucking stupid to provoke these creatures-

"AH!"

...Me and my fucking mouth.

My hands immediately went to cover my ears at the loud cries of the animals surrounding us after Jessica's scream. The stupid blonde seemed to have accidentally touched one of the deer by the muzzle and screamed like a pansy about it. Well great, now we're about to become deer roadkill.

"Run!" Our pyrotechnic friend roared, and we hurriedly obliged, Sam tightening her grip to help me keep up with the fleeing group. If worse comes to it, I'll push the girl froward to join the others. Fuck what happens to me, their lives are more important.

Video game characters or not.

"Come on!" Mike yelled hurriedly, waving his shotgun around to us as the deer started running amok, one almost knocking into us. We had to pause for a moment as it passed agitated before we ran to join the others-

"Oof!"

That hurt...

"Jack!"

This just wasn't my day...

One of the antlers seemed to have pounded into my side, the force of the blow forcing me to release a shocked Sam and sent me hurtling back on the cold merciless ground. Argh! My head and back exploded in pain at the impact, my teeth grinding and breath hissing, eyes squinting as I struggled to grow accustomed to this pain.

Ow... Okay...

A blur or blond was in my field of vision, and as my eyes started working again, they widened in justified shock. "Sam - Ugh! - Leave me!"

"C'mon Sam!" I heard Mike from a distance.

Yet the girl was as stubborn as they came. As I groaned at the support, my back and temple sitll erupting in pain, old wounds reopening quickly and blood trailing down my face, Sam assisted me in getting up and running to join the others, the herd all but disappearing now. But even I could hear the stomping hooves of numerous animals form behind, quickening our pace. Mike, still wielding the blasted weapon, helped Sam in moving me to join the others, who were now waiting in the cable car.

Just not my day...

* * *

"Come use some more help here!" Mike called out as he, Chris and the pyro struggled to keep the door shut, the banging of the herd almost knocking them down over and over again. Immediately, Matt and Beth moved to help cover the door, while Sam and Ashley helped settle me down on an old chair in the corner, quickly inspecting me over.

"Don't worry about me." Was it me or was my voice suddenly hoarse? "Your friends need you."

"You are our friend." Sam replied firmly, gently, while turning to Ashley, "See if there's a medical kit in here." The other girl nodded, standing up to look around and giving us space, and we both then winced at the loud impact next against the door.

Ow... I hissed in pain at Sam's inspecting touch, checking on my bloody head.

"How do you feel?" Sam inquired softly, voice that of concern and worry.

"Worst... Morning... Ever." I replied tiredly, prompting her brief small smile before she regained the look of seriousness again.

"I can imagine." Thankfully, Ashley returned with a medic box in hand, and the tow quickly went to work in looking through the contents to find anything to help dull this pain. As I winced numerous times at the wet cloth dabbing against my bleeding temple moments later, Ashley then pointed out quietly, "You seem to have a magnet for trouble."

I said nothing, still getting accustomed to the pain. "How's your back?" Sam asked, her warm breath brushing against my cold cheek as she wiped away the blood.

Shuddering slightly at the touch, I smiled without mirth, "That can wait." Before glancing around at the others. he herd seemed to have disappeared, thank God, but the flamethrower man and Mike were still holding onto the door for deal life, just in case. "How's everyone else?"

It was Beth who answered, hearing my question, "We managed to get in the station just fine, thank God. Holy shit that was fucking insane!"

You're telling me...

"At least no one got hurt." At their deadpan looks, I refrained from shrugging, "Aside from me, but that's hardly relevant."

Before they could possibly object, I heard Josh snap in irritation and panic, "Will you quit the fucking noble act?! Jesus Christ, we almost died!"

"Josh." Sam said sternly, glancing at the madly pacing brat.

"And I almost died numerous times ever since coming to these mountains." I pointed out like a smartass, inciting his glare.

"And I almost died countless times since livin' on these mountains." Our pyro friend walked up, regarding me with a look, "And should yer still want to stay here, thing's will only get worse for you."

"Too bad." With some assistance from Sam and Ashley, I stood up, staring back at the watching man defiantly, "The consequences aside, I'm still going through with my plan."

"Your funeral." The man shrugged, looking off to the side, "How long before the cable car gets up 'ere?"

"A few minutes I think." Matt answered from his position at the controls, having called the car on its way up here.

Nodding, the pyrotechnic raised his voice, attracting the attention of the teens. "Alright, listen up! When yer all get down there, call yer parents, or a taxi, or whoever to pick you up. You don't wanna be here when this here mountain collapses."

"What if we don't want to go? What if we wanna help?" Chris asked defiantly, folding his arms, but immediately shrunk back at the man's withering glare.

"Don't. Argue with me kid." Before looking around at us all. "One of yer already has a death wish, and I won't handle the responsibility of your deaths."

"That's comforting to know... " Emily muttered sarcastically.

"Even in daylight, the Wendigo are as deadly and dangerous in the caves below. They'll rip you apart, limb from limb, should you be stubborn enough to stay." That said, he gazed at me again, one eye reflecting curiosity, "And you still want to go through with this?"

"...I do." I had nothing to lose.

"..." For the moment, the man said nothing, before finally nodding again, "You've got guts kid. I'll see you, after this, in hell."

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you won't come?" Sam asked, vaguely hoping for a different response than last time.

I was adamant, however, about doing this. "I won't let this curse spread any longer." I firmly informed the lingering teen, while her friends waited in the cable car and the pyro was scouting outside the station. "And besides, what have I to lose?"

She didn't take my joking tone kindly, "Jack, this isn't a laughing matter."

"Who's laughing?" That said, I gently grasped the girl's warm hand, lifting it up for my mouth to brush her soft knuckles. Was it just me or did this teen blush a little at the contact? "It was an honour meeting you, Sam."

"Come with us." As firm as ever, Sam was obviously distraught with the idea of leaving her friend behind to die. "There's no need for you to-"

"There is every need." Okay, no there wasn't. But I'm not letting these teenagers die for my sake or anyone elses. I nodded to the car behind her, "Now go. Your friends need you more than I do."

Reluctantly, Sam eventually nodded, not before adding one last surprise. My body stiffened at the peck to my cheek, "Good luck." She whispered to my ear, her warm breath lingering before she joined the others, some who had smug and worried expressions.

...Teenagers...

Eventually, the car began descending towards the bottom of the Washington mountain, and watching it go with the group of now-safe teens, I nodded to myself and began walking aside, still limping slight, but not enough to hinder me. It was time to face these Wendigos and put them out of their misery once and for all.

Noticing me upon his pacing, the flamethrower man halted and regarded me inquisitively, "Yer ready, kid?"

Was I? Was I ready to sacrifice myself for the good of this fictional world? Was I prepared to face death itself in the eye and task as many cursed men and women with me? Would anyone apart from Sam and the others truly miss me?

...Heh.

"I was born ready."

At my quiet yet determined answer, he scrutinized me for a moment, before nodding and proceeding forward. "Let;s get goin', kid." I followed without saying a word, until as we moved further away from the station he spoke rather conversationally, "Gotta say, ya might jus' be the most suicidal kid I ever met. Not even your girlfriend could persuade yer to get away from 'ere."

Knowing exactly who he was referring to, I shook my head, "Someone like that as my girlfriend? No, she deserves way better."

The walk was then silent, the only sounds being our crunching feet through the snow, heading towards I presume was the sanatorium. It'll take a while, I'll bet, but I had all the time in the world. The day was young, night wouldn't fall for a while.

What the-?

Oh.

"That's where you point to shoot." The man instructed after thrusting the shotgun handed back to him by Mike earlier in my arms.

Now wasn't this familiar?

"I know how a shotgun works." I said flatly.

"Hm, sure ya do." I detected the skeptical amusement in his rough voice, before our pyro friends motioned us to continue onwards. "You can prove that when the Wendigo start lunging at you." Reassuring. "Now, we'll need to clear out all the trapped Wendigo in the Sanatorium before movin' onto the mines. We can't let any of them potentially survive, alrigh'?"

"Right." I nodded, gripping the loud weapon carefully. I just hope it didn't explore my remaining working eardrum.

And as the faint sight of the Sanatorium across the mountain was in sight, the Stranger piped up casually, "Then I suggest yer start holdin' that weapon properly, before they start rippin' your face off."


	7. Chapter 7

Any cold sensation I felt right now, from my freezing limbs to my shivering body, was minuscule compared to the chilling sensation I was experiencing upon arriving at the entrance of the sanatorium. The looming building filled with malefic creatures from your worst nightmares looked only more menacing with the snow blowing over it. Not even the daylight was enough to rid of the dread coursing through my veins form just looking at the ruined building, filled with the most dangerous predators in this universe.

This was going to suck...

From beside me, Flamethrower Man was undeterred, having grown use to this old structure he called home, "A beauty ain't it?" He gruffed, one eye glancing in my direction, "Let's see if ya got enough balls after this."

"Thanks old man..." I muttered in annoyance, but he heard it anyway, grunting. The weapon in my hands tightened.

"Now remember, the shotgun won't kill 'em, only keep them at bay-"

"I know how it works," I snapped. Honestly this man's patronizing tone ever since we walked here was just infuriating. I was not like those teenagers if he thought so. I am far capable of wielding a shotgun and shooting a Wendigo in the face.

Let's just hope my poor right ear could survive the sound of the weapon.

"The explosive will be at the other end of the sanatorium," My partner-in-crime explained, as though he hadn't heard me earlier, "Away from the claws of the Wendigos. We'll have to be quick, they get restless at daylight, and jus' because the sun if up doesn't mean we're any safer in there than the mines below."

"Then let's go," It was time to get this over with-

"Now jus' a minute boy."

Oh what now?

The man roughly grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to meet his only-working eye. It glared down at me, undeterred by my own look. His voice was as stern as his face, "You know you won't survive this."

Yes. "And?"

"But you're still goin' through with it."

"Your point?"

The man only regarded me, searching as though trying to face any trace of fear. In truth, I was scared shitless, but I won't let that stop me. So long as the other characters live, I was taking that chance.

Eventually, the pyro relented, steeping back with an eye reflecting... Admiration? Respect? He smirked, "Hm, I like your bravery. Too bad it's suicidal." Before resuming his gaze on the building before us, expression serious again, voice commanding even through the harsh winds, "Let's go."

Right...

"Also," What now?! He hardly looked fazed at my annoyed expression, glancing over his shoulder after pausing from our movement towards the front doors, "If by some miracle we do survive this, which I doubt very much so, you better tell that girl how you feel."

What... Oh.

"Are you finished?"

Mr. Flamethrower Man only grinned, "Just sayin' kid, you don't wanna miss those opportunities in life."

Right, whatever.

Although the brief image of the lead character brought some sense of relief and encouragement. "Let's just get going," He nodded, and together we entered the damned building, ready to end this Wendigo threat indefinitely.

* * *

Today's category word was "creepy."

If not that, then disturbing or haunting. Or if neither could provide the most accurate term for what hellish nightmare we were walking into, then probably Hell. Yes, definitely, Hell would be the best word to describe what we're heading into, as even from these atmospheric filthy corridors I could hear the faint echoing screams of the monsters within, carefully walked down the corridor behind the Flamethrower Man, who didn't bother slowing down for me to keep up the pace.

"They're all trapped in here," The pyro hissed, not even turning around, but I imagine the expression was reflecting annoyance, "Now keep up, I ain't waitin' for your ass all day."

Easy for you asshole! Pardon me for being scared my ass off. The area and sounds weren't exactly filling me with any sense of comfort.

As though hearing my irritated thoughts, the man eventually sighed and slowed down a little, enabling for me to catch up as we passed a corner down some steps. This place was a maze, a building filled with cells, therapy rooms among countless other things you'd expect to find in a sanatorium. But I trusted my friend here to know where he's going.

Otherwise, I wouldn't have accepted his help at all-

Fuck!

A sudden hand reaching out from one of the cells we passed by, almost grabbing my shoulder forced me to leap backwards in fright and panic, the snarl of the Wendigo pressing its face against the opposite side of the bars and glaring at us hatefully.

Cock-sucking dammit!

"As I said, every last of these things in here have been trapped by yours truly," The unfazed pyro remarked rather casually, whilst I placed a hand over my chest to calm down, my shotgun rattling in my other shaking hand almost violently. Yeah no shit? Without even asking if I was alright, the man jerked his head for us to continue, "Come on."

Ya know... I could almost respect his straightforward attitude... Almost. I hurriedly followed the pyro, prying my fearful eyes from the observing baleful cursed demon, wanting to get as far away from that thing as possible.

Navigating through the ruined complex was alot easier than I thought. The pyro expert fortunately had a keycard to access some areas, and the walk towards our destination was most filled with silence; not comforting silence, mind you, but long, drawn out silence with a sense of foreboding. Naturally, considering our location. Even so, I held the shotgun close to me for protection, keeping my ears an eyes wide and alert. I'd rather die in a heroic manner by causing an avalanche against a herd of monsters than from a simple mistake of not paying attention, thank you.

"Wieldin' it like that will get you killed before the Wendigo could even get to ya."

Who asked you?

My continuous silence only prompted the man to look over his shoulder, regarding me with an expression I couldn't decipher. Hey, I was no master of identifying expressions. But what he did say next, though, took me completely off-guard.

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"That's ma name," The confession caused me to pause, grasping the implications. What now? The pyro simply smirked, slowing down himself to watch me, the light cracking from the ceiling revealing his face more brightly, "You ain't the only mystery person on this here mountain with that name."

"...Huh."

Oh, great response Jack. Anything you'd like to make you look more like a dumbass.

I finally nodded, lips thin but still rather surprised, "It's nice to meet you... Jack." Ah great, I just remembered how much I hated meeting people with the exact same name, and now this guy's called 'Jack' too...?

The world has a unique sense of humour-

My body stiffened, the all-too-familiar tingling sensation of feel crawling all over my skin causing me to freeze as the sounds of something approaching from around the corner. Literally. But before I could just in case, the pyro - I'm sorry, 'Jack' - raised a hand, signalling for me to stand down.

What, why? There could be a-

...Oh.

"There you two are," The man of the mountain greeted his two approaching wolves with an uncharacteristic warm voice, kneeling down and petting the affectionate animals who would rip a man's arm off in an instant if it wasn't their owner's, paying me no heed as they licked and repaid their master's greeting in kind.

...I completely forgot about these wolves being in the game. But now recalling it, I remember Mike managing to befriend one of them - depending on choice - while the other was viciously slaughtered and left to hang by a Wendigo. The image made me frown in disgust, regarding both canines with a sympathetic look.

Poor things. Despite looking intimidating, they can't stop a Wendigo.

As though sensing my thoughts, one of the wolves finally caught my scent, and growled appropriately, prompting me to step back in natural apprehension. The Wendigo were bad enough, I didn't need to be chased by two wolves now. The second canine followed its friend example, staring at me with a wary gaze and distrusting growl.

Thankfully, Jack came to the rescue, whistling roughly. The two wolves obliged, backing off slowly, giving me room to breathe. That was close. And the man who shared my name only smiled condescendingly, "So long as ya don't aim that gun in my direction, they won't think of harmin' ya. Now come on, we're almost there."

Well, that's comforting to know. I nodded and walked after them obediently, keeping a safe distance from the wolves in case one decided to snap at me. As beautiful as they were to look at, every rose has its thorns. And in their case, very sharp teeth.

* * *

"You ever used an explosive before kid?"

"Nope," I caught the offered device regardless, looking at it warily and, I admit, curiosity. Probably wasn't a good idea for him to hand over such a fragile weapon without at least explaining the basics first.

As if hearing my though, Jack sighed and turned around from the cart of explosives, providing a thorough description and instructions on how to operate the hand-sized weapon, setting it up on a wall and detonating one with a trigger device that can be applied to all the dangerous explosives in the crate behind him. He finished his explanation before promptly returning to said crate, leaving me having a vague understanding.

I got the basics down, I think...

Then, without warning, alot more of the things were shoved into my unexpected arms. Jesus! "Careful with those," My accomplice scolded sternly, "Otherwise we'll blow along with a quarter of the building."

Asshole...

The other Jack was already picking up his own stack of explosives... And then strapping them to the obedient wolves. What the fu- Ohh... Okay, I get that. For a moment I thought... Nah, not even our pyro friend here's that cruel. I waited silently for him to finish, before speaking up with a hesitant voice.

"How long would it take to set these things up all over the place?"

"Well," The older Jack grunted, tightening the strap around one of the dogs, "Dependin' on how fast we move, no more than fourty-five minutes," Huh, that doesn't sound too bad. "We'll have to split up though to make things quicker. My little friend here will accompany ya." The white wolf only regarded me blankly, but even that did nothing to quell the sudden apprehensiveness in my stomach.

"Goody..."

"Quit your complainin'," He scowled, and I returned the gesture, "He ain't gonna bite; he's been trained to scare off only Wendigo and would-be intruders. Thankfully you;'re none, but just don't antagonize 'im, and you'll be fine."

Exhaling through my nostrils, I simply continued frowning scornfully at this old man, carefully shifting my grip on the dangerous weapons I had to carry around the sanatorium. Y'know maybe I should've let someone from the teen groups stick around to help me-

No. No I won't endanger them by just being a lazy prick. The very idea of getting those teens hurt was more than uncomfortable. Hell, even the prospect over my fellow Jack over here dying from helping me sent a chill down my spine. But I knew he'd be more determined to help that they would be; it was, after all, his home, the entire mountain. And here I was, preparing to blow it all up and take our lives as the result.

Hell has a special place waiting for me, I guarantee it.

"Now, I'll go to the west wing and you'll take the east, no arguments. Set one up every twenty spaces apart; every hallway and room ya come across. We need to make certain the Wendigo here never escape no matter what. Or else it'll be on our heads-" Jack stopped himself, looking up suddenly, "Somethin's not right..."

"What...?"

I blinked, taking a step back at the pyro standing up abruptly, eye narrowing and scanning the area intensely. And I almost dropped the explosives in surprise at the wolves suddenly barking loudly. "Keep a firm grip on them!" Jack chided insufferably again, "Or else we're gonna-!"

He was cut off by a sudden pounce. And not be the dogs.

Oh fuck!

I was literally frozen to the bone at the sight of the Wendigo that leaped from the dark ceiling, forcibly pushing the man backwards, smashing Jack straight into the crate itself, promptly rendering him unconscious. Then promptly backhanding the two snarling wolves without difficultly. And then, glassy eyes slowly gazed in my direction, the light from outside illuminating the deformed look of anger and hunger.

Can't I catch a fucking break?!

My terrified but exasperated internal thought was answered by the creature charging straight at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Yet one of the wolves immediately recovered enough to take the leaping Wendigo by surprise. And to say I was startled would be an understatement; my arse landed on the cold unforgiving floor in result, the dog tackling the creature's side and sending them flying to my left.

All that happened in to seconds, and it took five for me to grasp all that that, my breathing frightened and shallow.

Holy fucking Christ that was close-

A pained wolf flew before me to the other side of the room, an enraged snarl alerting me to the looming Wendigo. The cursed creature slowly approached its prey and towered above the wolf. Don't make a movement Jack, don't make a movement Jack, don't make a movement Jack...

But if I don't, that wolf might die-

The second dangerous animal distracted the sneering demon, latching itself onto the Wendigo's neck and biting right into it. The cursed former human wasn't pleased by that, of course, and began attempting to throw the dog off it with those mighty huge limbs of its. My mind was far too paralyzed right now to even think of getting up.

Until a certain voice snapped me out of it, "Get goin'!" The pyro called, aiming his weapon in the Wendigo's direction. I could feel the heat warm up my still face. The creature managed to throw the wolf off it in time and leap out of the way of the flames, crawling on a wall like Spider Man and glaring disdainfully at Jack, letting out a screeching roar.

...Well then. Slowly getting up, now my arson friend had its attention, I made sure the bag of explosive were attached right. Last thing I needed was to suddenly explode-

Another ear-piercing roar. Right, focus Jack-

"MOVE!" The other Jack yelled in irritation and demanding. Though I jumped at the command - rightly so - excuse me for being a little hesitant.

"But-"

The Wendigo snarled again, before dodging another jet of flames.

"Never mind us! You know what ya need to do! So go and do it!"

...Fuck!

My legs turned to guide me safely away from the battle, already sprinting away to do as Jack said. I hated leaving anyone in danger like this, but he's right; I had a job to do, and I needed to trust in that man's abilities to survive. He's done so for a long time now.

Except when dumbass Chris got him killed-

Oh shit!

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-!"

Everything turned black upon tripping over a pipe sticking out of the floor and directly into a waiting hole...

* * *

...And onto a completely different floor. With an incredibly pained ass to boot.

Ow...

Above were the sounds of roars and dogs barking, forcing my startled gaze upwards. Shit, I'm still too close, I should - Ow ow ow! My hand rubbed my clothed tailbone, forcibly making myself stand up despite the newfound pain in my ass and thighs. Dusting myself off - which took quite a bit of time, I scanned my surroundings.

From the dark dusty corridors, filled cobwebs and many broken pipes, this was obviously the basement floor. Meaning I was one floor lower, and considerably in more danger than ever, which wasn't saying much. Unless they kept cages for those deformed monsters down here too, I was completely fucked.

Terrific...

With a sigh which sounded like a mix of a sigh and a groan, I nodded to myself, faintly acknowledging the noises upstairs. Well Jack, the bottom might as well be beneficial. Set the explosive down here, and work from the way upwards.

Good place to start then.

How were they anyway...? Ah, good. They didn't look damaged from the fall, thankfully. I would be in a million pieces immediately after falling. Although, mind you, that would be a much quicker fate than how the Wendigo enjoy slaughtering their victims.

Shaking my head, snapping out of the negative thought - which was an achievement in itself, concerning me - I trudged onwards, into the abyss, bag of bombs tucked closely to my side. Was I scared? You bet your ass, hence why every step I took was three seconds long. I was going to die in the end, anyway, after setting these explosive both in this sanatorium and the underground mines-

Wait...

Fuck!

He never told me how to set them up!

* * *

Alright, there's ten bombs placed... At least, haphazardly set up...

Just hope they won't blow up without the detonation switch activating them.

Nodding in relieved satisfaction, I proceeded down the freezing damp hallway, weaving around some puddles here and there, making sure I don't bang my sides from rubar and rubble, using the help of whatever little light leaked from the ceiling and caged windows. The snow sneaking through the cracks certainly wasn't helping, along with the occasional distant faints roars and screeches from the captive demons which hide within these walls, prompting my anxious state to pause in my tracks here and there.

Heh...

A small smile rose on my lips. It's funny, I wasn't expecting this. At all, really. A few days ago I was home, safe, sound and warm. Living at my Dad's and enjoying the peaceful mornings and afternoons of just writing to my hearts content. And now? Trapped in a video game.

A year before the actual story of said game takes place.

And what have I done, with my extreme knowledge of this game's lore? Saved two lives from a dreadful fate, but at what cost? Well, no cost I suppose, save for my own. Fate seemed to be targeting me now, because of my ever-so meddling.

Heh, trust me to always stick my nose where it doesn't belong...

But a few questions still remained. Why was I here? Why was I _brought_ here? What was my purpose here? To interfere? To play with these fictional characters lives? What's the point? What benefit do I gain, aside from the small satisfaction - alright, _immense_ satisfaction - of saving their lives?

I guess, hypothetically should I survive by the smallest margarine, which WAS, indeed, incredibly unlikely; I might find out. I might gain some answers-

A growl rose from the ceiling, prompting my still gaze to slowly meet eye-to-eye with the sneering creature hiding within the shadows above. Saliva slowly dripped down from the disjointed fangs down my own hair, the Wendigo watching its new prey carefully, almost tauntingly.

...Suppose now it's too late to stand still.

The monster's snarl answered that for me.

Fuck.

My legs were already on the move, the creature leaping down just as I took my first step. Almost tripping, I managed to compose myself in time - thank God - and kept running. The Wendigo pursued, and I practically heard the stomping of feet from barely little away from me. Gotta go fast. Gotta go fast! GOTTA GO FAST!

I may not exercise much, but fuck can I run!

Luckily I managed to pass a corner just as the Wendigo leapt again to tackle its dinner, and I felt a grin of relief and smugness at the sound of the creature snarling in frustration as it landed through another room. Good, that gives me more time.

Now, need a plan, while I have the brief littlest time to think.

How to lose a Wendigo? By still running? Hiding in a particular room? I think those things can sniff its prey out. But maybe staying still while hiding might-

...Or...

My feet slowly ceased running, the implications forcing my body to halt and stand completely still, shivering at the sounds of the pursuing Wendigo looming closer and closer with every screech.

You know what they say? Sometimes, the best hiding spot is in plain sight...

And judging by the noise of the creature's reaction, I prayed to God it worked. Oh please make it work...

The Godforsaken cold wasn't helping in keeping my calm; my very, VERY small calm. But if I made a sudden movement, at all, I'm human kebab. And I had no desire to die by being viciously consumed by a demonic being from the pits of hell. I'm the descendant of the greatest warrior who ever lived, my ended fate deserves to be much better-

Oh fuck me!

The creature was right in my face, as though sniffing.

Please work please work please work...!

And...

I refrained from breathing in relief, holding in the entire time as the Wendigo looked away down the forward corridor, slowly trudging in that direction away from the prey it hunted down earlier.

Oh thank fuck, it was working...!

It's actually, really working...!

...Hah.

My mouth quickly shut when the Wendigo snapped its head back in my direction, searching through what it couldn't really see with its clouded unblinking eyes. And thankfully failing to accomplish so, retreating through the corridor with a sneering expression and wandering gaze.

And finally, when it was out of sight and it felt even barely safe, I could breathe.

That... Was way too close.

With a small, careful step, I advanced, before pausing. Yeah, right now, better not to go in the same direction my friend just went. Maybe I should go back and...

Right, gotta set the bombs at good distances from one another. Including the rest of the basement floor.

Wonderful.

Meaning I had to follow the damn monster...

With a tired sigh of frustration and exasperation, I trudged onwards. I am taking a long, _long_ rest after this.


End file.
